Five Days To Remember
by YamiRisa
Summary: Three months ago Yami erased Yugi and Ryou's memory of everything with Yami and Bakura just to make sure they wasn't in pain when Yami and Bakura was gone. Now both Yami and Bakura is back and they only have FIVE DAYS to get Yugi and Ryou to remember them
1. Day one

**Five Days To Remember  
Chapter 1. Day One**

--

Yami turned around away from his friends, Yugi, Joey, Anzu, Honda and of course all the others there was further behind him. He sighed, 'I don't want to leave Yugi, my love my little angel! But I have to, this I not my time.' He looked a bit over his shoulder and smiled sadly. 'Maybe if I can do something to take his pain away when I'm gone, what if I.. Uh.. I know!'

He stopped walking towards the light and turned around to look at his boyfriend and his friends, he smiled and opened his arms up for Yugi for a hug. "Come here little one." He said with a sad smile.

Tears ran down Yugi's cheeks, "Y-Yami." He ran towards Yami and into the pharaohs arms, wrapping his arms around Yami's neck and sobbed softly into the pharaohs chest, "I will miss you," he whispered sadly like a whales cry deep from the ocean.

Yami felt tears burn in his eyes, how could he leave his little one? Why couldn't he have been from this time so he had could been together with his love forever, why did fate have to be so cruel?

Yami leaned down and kissed the top of Yugi's head, softly he whispered, "I'm so sorry my love." He moved Yugi a little away and lay his left hand on his little one's forehead, "I love you even if you wouldn't remember."

"Y-Yam--" Yugi felt something crash in his mind, he felt a little pan and fell limp in Yami's arms.

Joey's eyes wide, Anzu almost lost her jaw and Honda stood in shock, what had happen? "What did you do to him!?" Joey exclaimed.

"Pharaoh!" Anzu softly exclaimed.

Yami sighed, "I erased all his memory of me, he will remember everything he did the last years, but I'm gone from his memory." He lifted Yugi up in bride-style and walked over to Joey and gently lay Yugi in Joey's arms, still in bride-style. Crimson eyes looked up in Joey's honey-brown eyes, "please never talk of me again."

Gently the pharaoh took Yugi's puzzle of around his neck and gently gave it to Anzu, "take care of it please?" He asked.

Anzu nodded with tears running down her cheeks.

Yami walked back to Joey, his crimson eyes were locked on Yugi's sleeping form, "take care of my little aibou for me." He looked up at Joey, "goodbye Joey."

The pharaoh turned around and walked towards the light again, but a call from behind him stopped him. "YAMI WAIT!" Yami stopped and turned around to meet Ryou just a meter away from him.

"Please erased my memorise of Bakura! PLEASE!" Ryou said, "I don' want to remember him like Yugi won't remember you." He walked closer to Yami.

Everyone was a bit shocked, they all knew how much Ryou loved Bakura and how much Bakura hated Ryou.

"Is this what you really want?" Yami asked, still feeling a little shocked. A nod from the white haired teen said it all. Yami walked over to Ryou and lay his hand on Ryou's forehead, "anything you wish to say even if Bakura can't hear you?" Yami asked.

The chocolate brown eyes of Ryou was burning from tears, he nodded and sadly smiled, "I love you Bakura." He whispered and closed his eyes. Suddenly he felt something crash in his mind and a little pain following the crash.

Yami caught Ryou before he hit the hard stone floor, he pulled Ryou up in bride-style and walked to Honda and gave the white haired teen to him.

"Never talk of Bakura." Yami said and turned around. "Goodbye my friends and my love."

--

It's only been three months since Yami left them, since Yugi and Ryoy got their memories erased because they didn't want to remember their loved ones. Since they had got back from Egypt had everything been almost normal. The gang, Joey, Anzu, Honda and now also Otogi and a bit Seto never talked about Yami or Bakura when Yugi and Ryou was there.

Since Yami was left had Seto talked more and more with the gang, his reasons was just that he wanted to duel Yugi, but everyone who had a brain could see it was a whole different reason called JOEY WHEELER.

Why Otogi? Well since they came back from Egypt had Otogi and Honda spend a great deal of time together, both used the reason about just talking about old times, but again everyone who had a brain could see it was a whole different reason called IN LOVE.

"What are you going to do this weekend?" Anzu asked brushing her hair. She looked at Joey, Yugi, Ryou, Honda and Otogi who sat really close and Seto who was sitting two meters away from them.

"Don't kno'," Joey said, "what about you Yug?"

Yugi smiled, "well the spring break is gonne start the weekend so I have been thinking about going somewhere, all of us together." He said.

"That is a great idea Yugi." Ryou said and clapped his hands together, "were have you planning for us to go?"

"Egypt!" Yugi said happily.

All the others, besides Yugi and Ryou, eyes widened of the proposal Yugi made, Egyp? Did he remember?

"W-why Egypt?" Anzu asked, still trying to come over her little shock.

Honda nodded, "yeah I want to know that too."

"Well, I don't know why--" Yugi started, "I just want to go to Egypt! All the fun things we could do there! Go to the museums, visiting the pyramids and many other things!" Yugi grined.

Joey sighed, "ok ok, we can go to Egypt but how the hell to we pay?" He asked.

Everyone smirked, oh yes they knew how to get money. "Ask Kaiba," Anzu said with her devilly buy playfully smirk to Joey.

Joey raised a brow, "what? He hates me, why should I ask him hah?" He asked.

Otogi rolled his eyes and shook his head, Joey was brainless and very stupid, "just ask him and if he says no then make the secret weapon puppy eyes!"

Again Joey raised a brow, "If I get trown into jail or the hospital you are paying to get me out or for my operation." He muttered, stood up and turned to Seto Kaiba who wasn't listening to their conversation or knew what Joey was about to do. He sighed deeply and walked over to Kaiba and stood right in front of him. "Hey moneybags!" He said.

Seto looked up at Joey, "what mutt?" He asked irritating.

Joey felt his cheeks burn, not because of blushing but because of anger. "Shut up! I am not a dog!" He growled and calmed himself down, "me and the guys wants to ga to Egypt this spring break and we need money, the guys asked me to ask ya about money so what are ya anwser?" The blonde asked.

Both eyebrows raised on Seto, he turned to look at the others who was grinning or laughing of the scene, he turned to look back up at Joey and sighed, "no." Was his anwser.

"What?" Joey asked, "c'mon."

"No."

A sigh escaped from Joey's lips, he really didn't want to do this. The blonde sat down like a dog on two legs, right in front of Seto Kaiba and smirked, "please?" He asked, wanting to trow up. He looeked at Seto Kaiba with the puppy dog eyes, nobody could refuse those eyes! Not even The Seto Kaiba!

Kaiba blushed, but hide it _'stupid puppy'_ he thought, "alright alright but stop with the eyes or you gonna end up in the hospital." He said and turned back to look at his book.

"YES!" Joey exlcaimed happily, he jumped up and punched in the air. Fast as he could he walked back to the others, "we got the money!"

--

The priest Seth looked sadly at Yami, his pharaoh had been so sad since he got back, nothing could cheer him up. "My pharaoh can't you tell me what is wrong?" He asked from behind.

Yami turned around from were he was standing on the balcony and looking out on his kingdom, after he got back to afterlife was he ended up in aciendt Egypt again, "call me Ya-Atemu." He said, "and no I can't tell." He turned back, laid his arms on the edge and looked on Egypt, it was a beautiful sight indeed, he just needed Yugi to stand beside him as he 'queen'.

Seth sighed, "can't I at least not help you My ph-Atemu?" He asked, correcting himself frm calling Yami the pharaoh again.

Yami sighed, "nope." He turned around and walked past his priest and cousin and back into the throne room. He walked down the floor and back to his throne chair. He sat down on it, arms on each side of the chair and closed eyes. He missed Yugi, he missed his love like hell. When he got back had everything been like he hadn't disspeared 5.000 years ago, everything was like it was then, everything with Zorc and the king theif Bakura hadn't happen, well Bakura was still the king theif but he hadn't awoken Zorc and what if looked like he didn't want to either.

"My pharaoh." Isis the only female priest said and bowed deep.

"Don't bow Isis." Yam said with a smile.

Isis did as she was told and stood back up, "my pharaoh three months ago changed you, you been so sad, can't you tell us why? Can't we help you, please my pharaoh I only want's the best for you." She said wisely and concern.

Yami looked away from both of them just to turn to look at his other priest and veyr good friend Mahado. "Mahado?" He asked.

Madaho smiled, "tell us pharaoh."

A sigh escaped Yami's lips, "very well everyone and plese stop with the pharaoh thing, call me Atemu." They all smiled and Yami began to tell them everything about being a spirit, Yugi, Domino, Marik, Malik, Bakura, battle city, everything!

--

It was now Friday, Seto had got the tickets and everything ready for their vacation to Egypt.

Yugi, Ryou and rest of the gang was on the plane. Yugi and Ryou beside each other, Honda and Otogi beside each other, Seto and Joey beside each other and Anzu beside someone they didn't know.

"I can't wait!" Yugi exclaimd happily.

"Me either!" Ryou exclaimed happily, "it's gonna be so fun!"

Yugi nodded, "yes! We can go to the pyramids and many other things!" He clapped his hands together and looked out of the window.

Behind the two hikari's was Seto and Joey sitting both with nervous looks on their faces. "Do you think they won't notice it?" Joey asked.

"What?" Seto asked.

Joey looked out the window, "I mean, notice that when they come to Egypt they maybe will feel that there is something missing."

The CEO sighed, "maybe, I don't know."

Behind them was Honda and Otogi sitting, "it's gonna be fun but I'm worride 'bout Yugi and Ryou, what if they will remember?" Honda asked.

Otogi took Honda's hand gently, "don't worry about it."

And behind them was Anzu sleeping.

--

In afterlife was Isis, Mahado and Seth standing in the throne room with Yami. "We belive what you told us," Mahado said.

"Yes we do, but how can we help you with erase your pain my pharaoh?" Isis asked gently.

Yami looked at them, "take me back to my love." He whispered with sadness showing like the color green on the grass, "please."

Seth gasped, "we can't do that Atemu!" He exclaimed, "you have to rule here!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Yami asked, walking closer to Seth, "you are my cousin! You can take the throne!"

"W-what?" Seth exclaimed.

Isis laid a han on Seth and Yami's shoulder, "if our pharaoh wishes to go back to his love and you to take the throne then we have to do it." She said looking up at Seth, she turned to Yami and smiled, "are you sure?"

Yami nodded, "pretty much."

Mahado smiled, "then let's do it, but listen carefully my pharaoh--" He started, "you can't go out of Egypt if you do you will return"

Crimson eyes widened, "W-what? Why? Yugi aren't in Egypt! He is in Japan!"

"No he isn't" He strange voice echo'd in the throne room. The pharaoh and the three priest turned around and gasped, there was the god Ra. "Young Yugi and his friends are on a vacation to Egypt, he will be there in five days." Ra moved towards the floor and landed softly on it, he walked to Yami. "You erased his memory young pharaoh, so you have to make him remember, listen good." Ra laid a hand on Yami's shoulders.

"You have six days in Egypt and five days to make Yugi remember before he go home, if he don't remember you will be returned to our time here and be the pharaoh like now, understand young pharaoh?" Ra said.

Yami nodded, "perfectly my god." He said respectful.

Ra smiled, "you have to take the young theif king," he moved away from Yami and clapped his hands together, a flash of light was in front of Ra, the light dissapeard and right there was Bakura sitting on the floor, blinking and looking around. "Young theif king, you will return to the time of young Ryou's and you only have five days to make him remember you or els you will be returned to this time again."

Bakura blinked, "what the fuck!?" He shouted and jumped up standing on his feet, "what am I doing here? And why the hell do I have to return to that stupid kid?" He asked angry.

Ra smiled, "because it is your only change to be with him the way your heart want's to." Ra clapped his hands and dissapeared in a flash of light.

Both Yami and Bakura felt something tickle inside them and a light surrendered them and in a flash they were gone.

--

Yugi jumped up in his bed in the hotel room he shared together with Ryou, "this is my bed!" He giggled and spread his arms and legs on his, looking up in the celling and sighed.

"What is wrong?" Ryou asked as he sat down on the bed Yugi had claimed it was his. He looked at his purple eyes friend with worry in the eyes.

"Nothing," Yugi muttered, "it's just, I feel like something is--"

Ryou interrupted him in his sentence, "missing?" He asked.

Yugi sat up, "yeah, how did you now?" He asked.

The white haired looked away and out the window, he stood up and walked to the window and looked at Egypt, "I feel the same thing." He whispered and then turned back to Yugi, "but we can't be sad or something like that now! We are on a vacation! Tomorrow we are gonna go shopping in the new big mall with our friends." He smiled.

"Yup!" Yugi laid back down, "it's last, let go to bed." He took his pyjamas and putted it on.

The same did Ryou and laid down in the other bed a meter away from Yugi's. "Goodnight." He whispered and turned off the light.

"Goodnight and sweet dreams." Yugi replied.

* * *

So, what do you think??? XD Review!!^^

Sorry for the mistakes and stuff like that! I know my english a not the best thing in the world, but I enjoy writing english and I enjoy writing Yuigoh fanfics!^-^

Next time: _YUGI AND RYOU MEETS YAMI AND BAKURA! DAY TWO! _


	2. Day Two Part 1

**Five Days To Remember  
Chapter 2. Day Two Part 1**

--

"Were the hell are we going to find them?" Bakura asked, he walked behind Yami with a angry look in his face, he wore black leather pants and a open white shirt showing off his beautiful strong best. He and Yami had landed in Egypt, right beside a pyramide close to a city and from there they had been walking to the city, byed some clothes after Bakura had told Yami just to steal and then they had a big fight and suddenly Yami had money in his hands which Bakura grew more angry about because it was shinny and he wanted it! Then Yami figured it was Ra who some other god or goddess had gived him the money.

Yami rolled his eyes, "shut be glad that we are here." He anwsered. Yami wore black jeans and a red shirt also open like Bakura's.

"No! If you just had let me lead the way then we wouldn't be lost!!" Bakura growled.

"Just shut up! If you showed us they way then we would be in China now!" Yami growled back.

Bakura raised a eyebrow, "what is China?" He asked.

The crimson eyes pharaoh sighed deeply over his 'partners' stupidty. He decided to ignore Bakura's stupid question, "so we know they are here in Cairo--" He started but Bakura interrupted him.

"How the hell do you know that?!"

Yami turned around with the urge the hit Bakura so hard that he would fly into the next year, "why would our gods send us here if they weren't here?" He turned back, "use your mind if you have one."

Bakura grabbed Yami's shoulder and turned the crimson eyes pharaoh to look at him, his eyes showed angry. "Why the hell am I here? You are the one who is happy-sappy in freaking love! NOT ME!"

"Listen up thief, our gods send you with me to give you a change to be with what your heart want's the most and I will get that what you heart want's the most is Ryou." He pushed Bakura's pale hand away and started waling towards the rich part of the city, "maybe there are in the mall." He said to himself.

"What my heart want's the most? RYOU!? YEAH RIGHT STUPID FREAKING PHARAOH!" He yelled. "I'm not going with you! I AM FREAKIGN TRYING TO GET BACK WERE I FUCKING BELONG AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME IDIOT!" He shouted, watching Yami ignore him.

"I AM NOT FOLLOWING YOU!" Bakura shouted trying to get Yami to turn around and look at him. "NOT. FOLLOWING. YOU!" Yami still didn't turn around, "PHARAOH!" He kicked in the sand and punched the air in front of him. "Stupid idiot pharaoh," he muttered, putted his hands in his pocket's and followed Yami.

--

Purple eyes blinked as they watched the fishes in many colos, blue, purple, red, orange, yellow and many other colors, swimming around in the half meter thin and ten meters long aquarium, he giggled as he so brown eyes from the other side, it was Ryou. "They are so cute!" Ryou exclaimed happily from the other side.

"Yeah! Look at that!" Yugi said and pointed at a fish, it was dark blue with lighter blue and white stripes. "It's beautiful." He whispered.

Ryou nodded, "indeed, I thin it's called a Marine fish." He said, turned to the side and started walking, turned around the cornor of the aquarium and towards Yugi who still was looking at the fishes with a big cute smile. "Were are others by the way?" He asked.

"Joey said that he, Honda and Otogi would walk around and Seto followed." Yugi smiled playfully, "Seto only followed because of Joey, and Anzu said she wanted to go into the dance shop."

Ryou nodded and turned to watch the fish again, "I feel like I been doing the before with someone.."

"Who?" Yugi asked, he looked curious at his white haired friends.

"I'm not sure about that Yugi," Ryou sighed, "I don't remeber that person, just that I.."

Yugi blinked, "you what?"

"I don't know, I think I liked that person but that would be stupid, I mean how can I forget someone I like?" He grinned uncertain with his hand on the back of his head.

"Your right, maybe it was a dream." Yugi turned around and looked around the second floor in the mall he was on, he knew Joey and the other besides Anzu was on the four floor. _'A game shop! I want to go there!'_ He thought and turned back to Ryou to say it but stopped when he so the lost look on Ryou's face. "Ryou?" He asked.

Ryou blinked and turned to look at Yugi with a smile, "what is it Yugi?"

Yugi blinked, "erh, want to go to the game shop?" He pointed at the shop he could see was on the third floor.

"Yeah let's do that." Ryou said.

--

"I found the mall!" Bakura shouted, he jumped up and clapped his hands like a little child, "I FOUND IT IDIOT PHARAOH! HA HA! I FOUND IT AND YOU DIDN'T! TAKE THAT!" He and punched in the air.

Yami turned around and looked at Bakura who was jumping up and down right in the street like a little child with people staring at him like he was crazy, 'well he is crazy' Yami thought, "how good your are," he said with a tone like new parents would talk to their little newborn baby.

"HAHAHA!" Bakura laughed like he was king of the world, "next time just make me take the lead! I found it and you didn't!"

Yami rolled his eyes, "yeah yeah now let's find them," he smirked and added sarcastic, "oh mighty Bakura of Egypt." He walked past Bakura and towards the mall.

As the come into the mall they looked around with lost looks in their eyes, "where the hell can they be?" Yami aksed, looking around with the hope to spot Yugi and tell him everything about their life before he left to the afterlife, even if Yugi was thinking he was crazy was Joey and the others with him to tell him it was true.

"How the hell are we going to find them?" Bakura asked, then he got a idea and turned to Yami, "what about we just leave, wait five days and then we can go back home! I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE!"

Yami blinked, he looked at Bakura already feeling anger raise up in him, how could Bakura just not admit that the loved Ryou? Why did he have to be so stubborn!? "I didn't ask for you to come here! I want to be with Yugi and that is why I was given a change to make him remember me so I can stay here and live with him forever! It's not my fault that the gods knew what our heart want's the most and decided to send you back to give you a last change!" Yami growled in anger, he wanted to hit Bakura but didn't, he didn't want to much attention that he and Bakura already had since Bakura had been yelling and shouting.

Bakura blinked, "fine whatever," he muttered, "and my heart does not want Ryou." He added, looking up and pointed at a game shop he could see, "what about there?" He asked.

Yami looked at what Bakura pointed at and smirked, "If I know Yugi he will be there." He started walking towards the stairs with Bakura following him, "did you never tell Ryou how you fell?"

Before Bakura even noticed it he just anwsered, "no I didn't tell him." Then he blinked, "I-I mean, I ha-hate him! Yeah I hate him!" He blushed bright red, looked down so his hair was covering his embrassed eyes, he walked faster and past Yami up at the stairs.

Yami smirked, "it's lame, but kinda.. Cute." He whispered and followed Bakura with a smirk on his face, "I think I'm gonna make so much fun of him in a couple of years, well that's is if Yugi and Ryou will remember me and Bakura."

--

Yugi blinked, he wasn't sure why he was feeling like something was missing, something was wrong. His eyes were looking at a big poster of a gard, his favorite card Dark Magician, why was he feeling like some was missing now that he was looking at the poster? He had looked at the card so many times back in Japan without feeling like there was something missing, yesterday afternoon when he looked at the cards after he had putted his clothes in the cupboard, there he felt something was missing to, but now when he looked at the big poster it felt so strong.

"Is something wrong Yugi?" Ryou asked, he laid some of the cards he were looking at back down on the table he found him on and walked over to Yugi.

Yugi was still blinking but anwsered, "I feel like something is missing in me, in my heart... I miss something but it isn't here and I can't remember it." His anwser was only a whisper but high enough for Ryou to hear it.

Ryou looked at the poster, but not the poster of Dark Magician Yugi was looking at, he looked at the poster beside it, it was Change of Heart. He felt something was missing to, he gasped and laid his hand over his heat, it was beating like crazy. "I know what you mean." He whispered.

Yugi looked at Ryou, "are you ok?"

"My heart," Ryou started, "when I looked at this poster I felt like you did, like something is missing and it hurts, not painful but my feelings, it hurts."

--

Yami stopped, he felt his heart skip some beats. He started to feel warm, happy and couldn't help but smile. He stopped and watched his love looking at a poster of their favorite card. ".. Yugi..." He whispered in a tone filled with love for his little one.

"Why they hell did you stop?" Bakura asked, he was angry because Yami suddenly stopped on the stairs and he walked right into the pharaoh, "idiot pharaoh," he muttered and walked up besides Yami and right there he felt his heart skip a beat, he looked at Ryou. _'Ryou' _He thought happily and smiled, a real smile, bot the fake ones.

"I can't belive he is standing there, right there." Yami said.

Bakura nodded, "I can't belive it either." Then it hit him, "I-I mean I don't care!" He crossed his arms ove his chest and looked away, but still couldn't stop looking at Ryou with his dakr brown eyes. He felt his cheeks burn up.

Yami sighed, "so how do we ta-"

"Yugi, Ryou there you are!" A known voice behind them said, both felt a hand on their shoulder and they turned around and heard a gasp. "YAMI! BAKURA!" Joey shouted.

Both pharaoh and thief paniced, grapped Joey's arms and ran away, around a cornor and into a shop filled with clothes to males. "Shut up your idiot!" Bakura growled, still holding is other hand on Joey's mouth.

"Bakura I think he needs to breath so move your hand." Yami said as he let go off hi grib on the arm.

Joey blinked at them, "but, you, gone, how, back, shit!"

"What?" Yami and Bakura asked in chorues, they glared at each other, both crossed their arms and looked awaw.

"But you were gone! How can you be back and shit I gonna tell this to the others! Yugi and Ryou will be so happ-- Wait they don't remember you, you erased their memories of you." Joey said, eyeing Yami.

"I know that." Yami said angry, "sorry I don't want to sound angry! Where are the others? Find them and I will tell you, just not find Yugi and Ryou."

Joey blinked, "wh-"

"Just do it blondie!" Bakura growled, grabbed Joey's arms and pulled him back up on his feet and pushed him out of the shop, "go!" He demanded.

--

"YUGI! RYOU!"

Both teens turned around when they heard their names was called, they only turned to see two strangs guys running away with Joey, "what was that?" Ryou asked.

"Do you think we should call the police?" Yugi looked back at Ryou with concern.

Ryou shook his head, "no I don't think you need to do that, look there is Joey, he is alright." He pointed at Joey walking out of the shop he had been 'kidnapped' into. "HEY JO--" He stopped as he so Joey look at them, turn around and ran. He blinked, "w-what?"

"Strange," Yugi muttered and turned to look at the shop were the two strange guys had 'kidnapped' Joey into, he blinked, they didn't come out. "Well let's not worry." A smiled was spread out on his lips and his eyes were shinning happiness as he turned back to look at the poster of his favorite card.

"Yeah," was Ryou's anwser, he also turned back to look at Change of Heart, "very strange, but hey, it's Joey Wheeler we are talking about so it has to be strange." He said and chuckled.

Yugi nodded, "your right."

--

"GUYS! GUYS! GUYS!" Joey exclaimed as he so Honda, Otogi and Seto sitting in a café. Otogi and Honda was eathing ice cream and Seto had nothing but hey, was that a suprise? "GUUUUUYS!" Joey whined in his shout, he stopped right in front of them. "GUYS!"

"WE HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME!" Honda shouted.

Otogi laid a hand on Honda's shoulder to calm him down, he turned to look at Joey, "what is it that you are shouting all the way through the mall?"

"Guys?." Joey said.

Seto couldn't hold a chuckle in, "stupid mutt we know that, why are you shouthing?"

"I am not a dog!" Joey exclaimed, "oh and Yami and Bakura is back, we need to find Anzu so they can tell us everything! Hurry up!" He said.

All three teens blinked. Otogi and Honda turned back to eathing their ice and Seto just stared out of the window, all three looked like they didn't hear him. "Uhm guys?" Joey asked.

Seto turned back to look at Joey, "stop joking about that mutt." He growled.

"I am not joking! Well if you won't belive me then I hope Anzu will!" He turned around in his heels and walked out of the café with eyes looking at him.

"Do you think he is telling us the truth?" Otogi asked.

Honda sighed, "I kinda hope he does but he can't be, I mean c'mon Yami and Bakura are enemies why and in the afterlife living happily! Why would they be here together?"

"Well let's follow the mutt before he runs into trouble." Seto growled, stood up and walked out of the shop just to find Joey standing there with crossed arms over his chest, a foot pressing into the wall he was staning against, "mutt?" Seto asked with a raised eyebrow.

The blonde smirked and looked at Seto, "I knew you would come dragon!" He blushed, "I mean Kaiba." He turned around and started to walk.

'Dragon? Did he just call me... Dragon?' Seto thought with both eyebrows raised. His hands down his pockets and he followed Joey.

"Let's just follow them." Honda said inside the café.

--

Anzu gapsed, Honda and Otogi's eyes widened and Seto looked like normal, cold and heartless and Joey was smirking. "See I didn't lie! They are here!" He turned to look at the egyptian pharaoh in human form and the egyptian theif in human form. "So why are you here?" He asked again.

Yami began to tell them everything about his three months in Egypt how he had been and then everything telling his council, talking with Ra and looking for the big mall with Bakura, everything.

"What I don't get is, why is Bakura here?" Honda asked, looking at the evil spirit now in human form.

The white haired teen looked away, crossed his arms ove his strong chest and closed his eyes.

Yami rolled his eyes, "because what his heart want's the most is Ryou and that is why Ra gave him a chance to make Ryou remember so they can be together and be happy!" He anwsered Honda's question with a smirk knowing that the stubborn thief never would say that it was correct.

Otogi looked shocked at Bakura, "I thought you hated Ryou,"

"Me to you always tortured him," Joey said.

Anzu nodded, "yeah and you were never kind or anything."

Then Joey added, "plus you always tried to take over his body."

Everyone of them besides Seto and Yami nodded in agreement and Bakura looked back at them with anger in his eyes, "My heart does not want Ryou! It's just something idiot pharaoh and Ra is making up, stupid mortals!" He looked away again.

"Remember you also are a mortal right now." Honda said.

"Why would Ra make something like that up?" Yami asked suprised, he knew Bakura respected the gods.

Bakura looked more angry, "just find your stupid midget love and make him remember! Leave me alone ok!?" He turned around and walked away, "I don't love Ryou and I freaking never will love that stupid idiot!"

Everyone looked after him but turned quickly back knowing how stupid Bakura could be. "So are you just gonna go right to him and tell him everything?" Anzu asked.

"Yugi will just think Yami is crazy is he does that," Honda said.

Otogi nodded, "yeah, so what are you gonna do?"

Yami sighed, "well I was planning on just tell--" He stopped, a sudden voice in his head interrupted him from finish his sentence.

_**Young pharaoh, if you tell young Yugi everything he will just think you are crazy, even if he would belive you in everything you tell him he will never remember your love, your friendship before your love, he won't remember the feelings he had at those times and even if he say I love you he won't meant it because he only remember what you told, not your love. You can choose yourself what to do young pharaoh. One thing will make him remember everything, you only have to find out what and do it with him, good luck.**_

Yami blinked, "what?" He asked himself, looking at his friends.

"Are ya ok bud?" Joey asked, laying a hand on Yami's shoulder, "you look paler." He said with a worried tone.

Yami smiled, "I'm fine, it was Ra who told me something," he sighed, "I can't tell Yugi everything, there is something, one thing, one special thing I have to do with him that will make him remember everything about me and about our feelings."

The others blinked, "so how are you gonna be friends with him? And you only have five days." Seto said finally wanting to help Yami, but only just a littly bit for his puppy.

"Well I could start of doing something that will make us talk, then I could ask him if he wanted a ice cream or something like that." Yami said with a smile, "I remember Yugi loved to eat ice cream with me." Memories of him and Yugi on dates made him smile and feel happy and warm.

"Okay Romeo, do what you have to do I will try find Bakura and tell him this." Anzu said, grabbed Honda's arm and Otogi's arm and took them with her without protest from them, they just looked at Yami, Joey and Seto as they were pulled away.

--

Yami looked at Yugi who was now alone, _'he is still watching the poster, why is it so interesting?' _He was growing more and more worried about Yugi just would say no to the ice cream, thinking that Yami was some pevert who were trying to get Yugi alone and maybe rape him. He sighed, "ok I can do this!" His tone sounded sure of himself, he looked over his shoulder and at his two friends.

"Good luck man," Joey said and clapped Yami one time on the shoulder.

Seto rolled his eyes, "go on and make him remember."

The crimson eyed teen moved elegant towards Yugi, "you like playing Duel Monsters?" He asked from behind.

Yugi turned around and smiled gently at Yami, "yeah and Dark Magician is my favorite card!"

A blush spread out on Yami's cheeks, that smile was turning him on, 'stop it!' He yelled in his own mind, "It's also my favorite." He said with looked at the poster, "why are you looking at it? I walked past here minuts ago and there you were watching it too." He kinda hoped to find out why Yugi looked at it so much with such a great interesting in his purpel eyes. Yami knew Yugi loved the card, but standing still and watching the same poster for over ten minuts was a little to much.

"I don't know," Yugi started, "I like it and when I watch it now I feel like something is missing, something I love." He whispered and then blinked suprised by himself, "sorry but do I even know you?" He asked looking up and down at Yami.

Yami felt himself heat up as Yugi looked at him, up and down, the words you said made him feel hatred towards himself, how could he erase Yugi's memories of him?_ 'I didn't want him to feel pain! But seeing him so lost just by looking at our favorite card, I feel, I feel! SO FUCKING ANGRY TOWARDS MYSELF!'_ Yami fake smiled and anwsered, "my name is Yami and since I so you some minuts ago I wanted to talk with you, since we both have a great interest in Duel Monsters we have something to talk about."

"Sorry Yami but I was always told not to talk with strangers and especially teenager guys." Yugi blinked, _'who said that? Grandpa just told me not to talk with strangers but who said I can't talk to strangers there were teenager guys?'_ He asked himself in his mind.

Yami smiled, a real smile, _'well he remember something'_ "I am sure that person who told you that wouldn't mind if I asked you for a ice cream?"

A bright smile spread out on Yugi's lips, he looked up at Yami and into those crimson eyes, "that I think is ok!" He exclaimed happily.

Yami couldn't help but laugh, Yugi's lust for ice cream was as big as before Yami left, so cute, the little guy would almost do everything to get ice cream. He stopped laughing, he also remembered it was himself who told Yugi not to talk to stranges teenager guys, especially guys. "So come with me and I will by you one, little one." He added the nickname, hopning something in Yugi's mind would open.

Yugi looked up at Yami, "I am not little!" He said and pounted cutely.

--

Bakura stopped. Only a few meters away was Ryou standing looking at a aquarium with colorful fishes swimming around. His breath began to be deeper and he felt his whole body heat up. _'Even if I always tortured him, always talked bad to him and never was showing any good emotion to him do I still... L-love him..' _He thought undhappily.

Ryou felt eyes was burning in his back, he turned around and gasped at a teenager guy who looked a great deal like himself. _'He is totally hot!'_ The british teen exclaimed in his mind _'were did that come from!?' _

A smirk spread out on Bakura's lips, Ryou was thinking something about him. 'Well that is a good sign' He thought and started to walk closer to the other white haired teen, his eyes always locked at Ryou's face. He always loved Ryou's face, it was soft like silk, shinning like the sun and eyes so gentle and sweet like candy.

Bakura rolled his eyes, a memory of his standing over Ryou's sleeping form, touching Ryou's soft cheeks and he was whispering soft ang gentle words Ryou never would hear. "Hey." He said with a smirk on his lips, he looked at Ryou.

Ryou blushed, "h-hey." He looked away from the new hot teen and back at the colorfull fishes, "an-anything I can h-help with?" He was really nervous, it wasn't everyday such a hot guy would come right over to him and talk to him!!

"My name is Bakura, from Egypt, you?" Bakura asked, not really sure what to say to make Ryou remember. The message Ra had told Yami had Bakura also got so he knew there only was one thing to make Ryou remember, 'but he dosn't even love me' Bakura thought, he didn't knew about Ryou's feelings for him.

"I am Ryou and from Japan." A angelic smile spread out on his face.

Bakura nodded, "so want to have--" He stopped himself and looked around, he smirked and looked back at Ryou, "want to have ice cream?"

* * *

THIS IS ONLY PART ONE OF DAY TWO, THE NEXT PART IS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

I hope you liked the chapter, it wasn't boring right?? I don't know myself XD Please review! Oh and thanks for all the great reviews from chapter one!^^ AND AGAIN, MY ENGLISH WRITING IS NOT THE BEST SO I AM SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES!

Next time:_ ICE CREAM! PINK BUNNIES AND SWEET TALK! Ok, pink bunnies it out and I'm not really sure about sweet talk either X3 But there will be ice cream and more talking with some cute moments or something like that XD_

REVIEW!


	3. Day Two Part 2

**Five Days To Remember  
Chapter 3. Day Two Part 2**

--

A cute blush was spread out on Yugi's cheeks and a little over the nose.

"There let me help you," Yami said with a gently smirk. He moved one of his fingers over Yugi's cheek and removed the vanilia ice cream that had been on Yugi's cheek. "There you go," Yami looked at the ice cream there now was on his finger, a playfully smirk spread out on his lips and he licked the ice cream on his finger.

The blush on Yugi's cheek's deepened, it was so painful to watch, Yami looking so good, like a god, licking ice cream that had been on Yugi's cheek off his finger. "S-so how old are you Yami?" He younger of them asked as he tried to remove the blush without such luck.

Yami looked back at Yugi instead of his finger, the ice cream were now gone, "seveteen." He lied, well he was looking like a seveteen year old and had a body like one but he was really over 5.000 years old, and it wasn't like he could say; "Oh yeah I'm 5.000 pharaoh, my really name is Atemu, three months ago I erased your memory because I didn't want to curse you any pain because I had to leave for the afterlife, oh and we are boyfriends and we love each other more than anything. Oh I forgot to tell you, I took your innocent a year ago but hey, you don't remember that because I fucking erased your memory!" Yami sighed deeply, "what about you?" He asked.

"Sixteen but soon I will be seveteen! 4 July!" Yugi said as he licked some ice cream of the spoon.

Yami nodded, "so how long will you be in Egypt?" He asked.

"Five days, the is the first day." Yugi anwsered, "you?"

"I live here," Yami said and smiled sadly.

Yugi nodded, "so what are you doing later?" He asked.

Yami looked into the beautiful purple eyes and smiled happy, "nothing, want to spend time together while you are here in Egypt?"

A quickly nod came from Yugi, he was already feeling very attracted to Yami, of course he didn't know why. "I will like that--" He trailed of, "but what about my friends? We came here to have fun together, I can't just leave them alone."

"Ask them," Yami said with a smirk, he knew very well that if Yugi asked and Ryou too of course will Joey and the others anwser yes without even thinking about it.

"I think I will, but why would you use your time with me?" Yugi asked, "we don't really know each other."

"Well I like you, you are very cute and sweet." Yami smiled, "besides it's always nice to meet new people and make new friends."

"I agree with that." Yugi licked some more ice cream of his spoon and turned to look back at Yami, "I will go ask them in a few minuts."

"Do that." Yami said, he looked back at the bowl were his ice cream used to be, 'damn no more ice cream' He thought.

"Well I don't have more ice cream so I will find my friends and ask them." Yugi said, stood up and smiled with his head tilted a bit, "do you want to come or should we meet somewhere?"

Yami thought about it, something in him told him that Bakura was still here and he kinda wanted to see what the thief was up too, "can we meet at the aquarium?" He asked.

Yugi nodded quickly, "of course, see you in a few minuts!" Before his even got to think about what he was doing was he right in front of Yami with his arms around the pharaoh's neck, hugging him close. "See you then." He whispered, red like a tomato in his face, he turned quickly around and ran, leaving a blushing Yami behind.

--

A strang feeling came over Bakura, he looked around without notice Ryou was looking at him.

"Are you ok?" Ryou asked as he pushed his empty ice cream bowl away.

Bakura looked back at Ryou, "yeah I'm fi--" He trailed of, his eyes widend as he saw Yami walking around a cornor alone and looking around. He gasped, but a very low gasp. "C'mon." He grabbed Ryou's wrist not caring if it was gentle or not, he stood up, turned around and ran as quickle he could ignoring Ryou's pleads for him to stop since it obivouse hurt.

The thief stopped around a cornor, pressed himself against a wall with Ryou pressed to his chest and strong arms war wrapped around the younger teen's shoulders. "Shhh." Bakura whispered as he looked a little around the cornor watching Yami closely.

Ryou was confused, very confused, "wha--"

"Shh!" Bakura said again, turning his view on Ryou instead on Yami since Yami walked away again. His eyes narrowed but it didn't look angry at all, "want to go outside?" He asked.

Ryou blinked, "o-ok, but where?"

"Uh... Uhm.. The beach," Bakura said as he took Ryou's hand and started walking.

"What about my friends?"

Bakura ignored him again, just thinking about that he wanted to dissapear from this mall with Ryou.

--

"Thanks guys!" Yugi cheered happily, he turned around and ran towards the aquariam were he was supposed to meet Yami after he had asked his friends. He ran down to the second floor and towards the aquarium, _'please let him be there!'_ He thought. Yugi was afraid that Yami had growed tired of waiting and just walked home or some other place. _'PLEASE!'_

A smile of happiness was shinning on the light pink lips as Yugi saw Yami standing with his hands in his pockets, leaning he head back and closed eyes, 'he looks so good like that!' Yugi thought and blushed. He ran towards Yami and stopped, "they said yes!" He smiled cute.

Yami opened his eyes and chuckled. He laid a hand on Yugi's head and patted the love of his life, "so where to you want to go then?" He asked, he wanted to do something Yugi wanted to do.

Many places he wanted to go come through Yugi's mind, he sighed not knowing which place to choose, "how about we go for a walk?" He suggested.

"If that is what you wish then let's do it." Yami smiled and started walking, he looked over his shoulder and smiled again, he moved his hand towards Yugi, looking forewards again and the nice feeling of Yugi taking his hand maked his blood boil.

As the two teens was walking on the street's without knowing where to go was Yami deep in his thoughts,_ 'one thing, only one thing can get all his memories back, one thing and I have to do it with him or to him? It's confused but I hope I will find out what that one thing is before the time runs out! I can't continue to live knowing I could be with Yugi but didn't find out this one thing!_ _I--' _He was out of his thoughts in a second as he felt a gentle touch on his shoulder. He looked down and smiled, "what is it Yugi?" He asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk in the park?" He pointed at a big gate to a big green park.

Yami saw pink flowers on the green grass and beautiful high palm trees. He smiled and looked down at Yugi again and anwsered, "of course." He gently let Yugi take his hand in his ownn creamy colored hand and led Yami towards the big white gate and into the park. A nice feelings ran around in both of them and a fragrance from flowers came to their noses. It was nice. "see, the ocean." Yami said.

Yugi looked foerward and saw the ocean shine in the horizon because of the sun shinning down on it. A sight with true beauty, "it's beautiful." Yugi whispered.

"Yes indeed it is," Yami said, what Yugi didn't knew was that Yami said it as he looked at Yugi,_ 'indeed very beautiful' _A gentle hand stroke Yugi's cheek, "want to go to the beach later or tomorrow?"

"I would like that." Yugi looked up at Yami, "I would like that very much Yami, but tomorrow ok?"

Yami nodded, "promise?"

A shy giggle left Yugi and he smiled gently, "I promise!"

They walked towards a big shadow from a palm tree and sat down, "so what are you planning to do these days?" Yami asked.

"Don't know, I was planning on spend the days with my friends on the beach or shopping, but being with you makes me happy." Yugi said, "I want to spend time with you, as much time as I have in Egypt." A blush spread out on Yugi's face, "I-I me-mean."

Yami chuckled, "I want to spend time with you too Yugi," he said knowing Yugi felt embrassed, he laid a arm around Yugi's shoulders and pulled the younger closer to himself, "so you have five days in Egypt, tomorrow we go to the beach all day? What about the other days, special wishes?" He asked.

"No, I have no special wishes right now, what about you?"

Yami thought and smirked, "as long as I am with you I will be fine."

--

Water moved up the beach and touched Ryou's pale toes, he giggled and took a step back from the cold water. He looked over his shoulder and smiled at Bakura who sat down in the sand and watched him. His eyes was shinning as he looked at the water that shone because of the sun. He had opened his shirt because the sun was shinning right down on them and it got more and more warm. He also noticed Bakura had taken off his shirt and was now showing his cheest, stomach and back.

Ryou blushed of the thoughts, he looked back to the water instead of looking at the other teenager. He felt his body get hotter everytime he thought or looked at Bakura, it was nice but what there was troubled him the most was that he got strange feelings when he touched, looked or thought about Bakura and he didn't know why, he had only known the other teen in a few hours.

_'One thing! ONLY ONE STUPID FUCING MEGA PLAGUE SHITTY THING CAN MAKE RYOU REMEMBER!' _Bakura thougt angrily, he wanted Ryou back! He wanted Ryou to remember him! _'Why did he want to get his memories of me erased? WHY!? What the hell did I do that wanted him to completely forget about me!? I fucking know that I wasn't kind to him, I tortured him, I almost killed him and I tried so many stupid times to take over his hot- I mean his body! But that isn't a reason for him to want to forget about me!!! IT'S TORTURE! WHY DIDN'T I JUST TELL HIM HOW I FELT!?'_ He sighed,_ 'because I am to proud and.. And stubborn to admit it...' _

"What are you thinking about Bakura?"

Bakura looked to his side and saw Ryou sat down beside him and smiled cute, 'how can one person smile so damn much!? HE IS FREAKING SMILING ALL THE TIME AND IT'S FREAKING TURNING ME ON! ARG! STOP IT BEFORE I DO SOMETHING THAT I CLEARLY WILL REGET WHEN I'M DONE!' He shook his shoulder and looked away, "nothing," he muttered.

A eyebrow raised on Ryou, "ok, if you say so." He rolled his jeans up to knee high, spread them a bit apart and rested him in the sand, his hands behind him pressing them down in the sand using his weigth in his arms to hold him sitting, moving his head back, nose towards the sky and closed eyes, _'what is this feeling? I feel like I felt it before.... B-but I don't remember when and w-why..'_

From the side looked Bakura tilted at Ryou, "what are you doing tomorrow?" He suddenly asked before he could stop himself, 'Ra dammit'

Ryou opened his eyes and tilted his head to look at Bakura and smiled... Again.. At Bakura, "nothing, do you want to do something tomorrow?" He asked.

"Y.. Yes." Bakura said and looked away.

"We could come back here with swim clothes and swim in the ocean if you want to?" Ryou suggested, 'he is not so good at showing his real feelings, he is acting all cool and angry, looking angry, but he isn't. It's kinda cute' Ryou thought and giggled to himsefl.

Bakura raised a eyebrow, hearing Ryou's giggle so clothes made his blood boil like crazy, and of course turn him more one, _'oh just you wait to you remember me! I will surely get you into my bed! Just you wait Ryou Bakura!' _He thought, "ok, ocean, swim clothes, time?" He asked.

"We could meet here at 11?"

"Ok," Bakura said and looked at the ocean. He noticed that the sky was changing colors as the sunset was comming. "It's already beginning to get late, when are you supposed to get home?"

"I have to special time, but I want to go home before dark." Ryou anwsered, he was afraid of darkness, but he couldn't remember why he feared the darkness so much.

Bakura nodded, "I-I could take you home." He muttered.

Again Ryou smiled, "that would be nice Bakura, thank you."

--

'I have to remember that I have to ask Bakura if he figured out something' Yami thought.

"Yami we are here." Yugi said, he stopped in front of Yami and looked right into the crimson jewels.

"Ok." Yami said slowly, he looked at the big hotal and then back at Yugi, "so when do you want me to pick you up tomorrow?" He asked.

"Uhm.." Yugi said, "how about 10?" He asked, "or is that to early for you? I always wake up early no matter what, don't know why but I always do."

'I know you do and I know why you always wakes up early' Yami smirked gently, "10 is fine Yugi."

Yugi nodded and a sudden blush spread out on his cheeks.

Yami lifted a eyebrow and smirked, "well see you tomorrow. Good night and sweet dre--" He trailed of as Yugi's arms quickly wrapped around his neck and pulled at little down and into a close hug. Their chests touched each other and a blush there was hidden good spread out on Yami cheeks.

Slowly but still fast wrapped Yami his arms around Yugi' waist and hugged him back, _'Ra I have missed this so much, how could I ever leave him?' He thought unhappy of how he could leave Yugi like that when he loved the boy. 'How could I ever do it?' Of pure reflex leaned he down and kissed Yugi on the neck, a soft and gentle kiss. 'I have to be calm before I do something els!' He thought fast and nervous, quickly he moved Yugi away and smiled._

"See you tomorrow." He turned around and ran.

Yugi was standing still, like the time was stopped and his face was red like a tomato.

--

Bakura walked into the hotel room he shared with Yami and into he livingroom were Yami was laying with a dreamy look on his face, arms crossed behind his head and laying on the couch. "What are you smiling for?" He growled.

Yami sat up and looked at the thief, "I spend all day with Yugi and tomorrow we will go to the beach all day!" He cheered happily like a little child getting ice cream.

"So have you found the one thing?" Bakura asked.

Yami raised a eyebrow not understanding how Bakura could know about the one thing that would make them remember.

The thief so the confused look and anwsered, "Ra didn't only tell you pharaoh." He said angry and sat down, "so have you?"

Yami shook his head, "not yet but I have the feeling that I will before the time runs out!" He smirked, "what have you been doing all day?"

"Sitting on the beach," Bakura muttered, stood up and walked into his bedroom.

--

Ryou sat down on his bed and looked over at Yugi who was sleeping soundless on the bed a meter away from his own bed. He smiled, "sweet dreams Yugi.." He whispered and laid down. He crossed his arms under his head as a pillow and sighed deeply, he closed his eyes and began to think about everything today. His eyes opened again and he smiled happily.

"I feel like I meet him before..." He whispered.

* * *

GOMENASAI! I feel like this chapter was pretty boring XD But I hope you still enjoyed it!^^ REVIEW!

Next time: _I HAVE NO FREAKING IDEA! But they will all be on the beach X3 Yami and Yugi will meet Bakura and Ryou on the beach and they will spend time together.. Or something like that.. Not really sure XD_

And right now I have to tell serina-phantom that because of your story Crystal Sea can't I stop hearing Mermaid Melody songs!!!!!! X3 I just had to let it out ÔwÔ


	4. Day Three

There two flashbacks in this chapter! It will be like this _Blah blah blah_, but the thoughts in the flashback will be like this, blah blah blah XD So I shifted they way the words are in the flashback!

**Five Days To Remember  
Chapter 4. Day Three**

--

Yugi woke up that morning feeling a great pain in his heart. "W-what is this?" He held his hands over his heart, still sitting in his bed feeling the pain. "Am I sick?" Suddenly the pain was gone, as fast as it had come was it gone. He sighed deeply, "I hate this, it's been going on for three months! Maybe I really should go to the doctor." He whispered, looking over at Ryou who was sound aleep curled up alone in the bed.

A smile was on Yugi's lips, he moved the blanket from his body and stood up from the bed and out in the shower. As he was finished there found he his clothes, a light blue t-shirt and white shorts, he found his swimming trousers, putted them on, then he putted his t-shirt and the white shorts on. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled and looked up at the clock that hang over the door, 8:35 it showed. "Still time." He found some paper and write a note to Ryou and laid it on Ryou's pillow beside his head.

Yugi turned around and walked out of the bedroom, down to get breakfest in the hotel Restaurant. When the clock showed 9:51 stood Yugi up, walked back to his and Ryou's room, took his bag were his towel was in and other things, he walked out of the room to wait for Yami outside the hotal.

"Yugi!" Yami called and ran towards the younger teen. "Are you ready?" He asked.

Yugi nodded, "as ready as I can be!" He cheered happily, fast grabbed Yami's hand gentle and ran down the street towards the beach giggling. "Hurry up!" He called soft.

"I can run much faster if you let my hand go!" Yami chuckled from behind.

As the came to the beach they sat their things down, laid out their towels and sat down on them. "It's still a little to cold to swim." Yugi said.

"I don't think it is but we can wait a little," Yami anwsered with a smile.

Yugi looked at Yami, his smile was beautiful. He blushed, 'stop blushing all the time!' He shouted inside his mind, he shook his head and sighed then smiled sadly.

"What is it?" Yami asked worried as he watched Yugi blush, then sigh and then smil sadly.

"It's just the past three months I been feeling, feeling like something I really love is missing but I don't remember what." Yugi anwsered, looking right into Yami's crimson eyes. "I also wakes up with pain in my chest every morning!"

Yami's eyes widened, "w-what?" He asked shocked, _'three months!? That means his feeling that I am missing, the pain.. What can that be? I made sure that he wasn't supposed to feel any pain!'_ He thought. "Are you ok?" He asked, starting to get very worried for his Yugi.

Yugi just nodded, "yeah the pain always dissapear after some minuts." He smiled, "want to go into the water now?"

"Sounds like a good idea." Yami said and stood up, moved his hand towards Yugi who took it and got up. "The first one in the water pays for the next ice creams!" Yugi said and ran towards the water.

Yami stood back and chuckled, suddenly it hit him. "HEY!" He ran after Yugi towards the ocean, unfortunately Yugi came first so Yami had to pay for the next ice creams. Yugi 1, Yami 0.

"I WON!" Yugi exclaimed with began to laugh cute.

Yami smirked playfully, "well see if you can swim from me because I hate loosing!" He said, his voice was playfully.

Yugi's eyes widened, "Yikes!" He jumped under water and swam but Yami grabbed his legs and pulled him back again, he then laid his arms around Yugi's waist and pulled the younger teen over the surface again.

"Gotcha!" Yami said proud.

Yugi pounted cute, "damn."

Crimson eyes blinked, "hey aren't you supposed to be cute and innocent?" He asked and gasped, "I- I mean.. Uhm.. Eh.."

Yugi looked over his shoulder and up at Yami, "yes but hidden inside me is a really devil!" As he finished that sentence he pushed yami backwards and down in the water with a big SPLASH sound. Yugi stood back laughing.

Yami came back, "your little devil!" He said playfully and 'attacked' Yugi back.

--

"Oh shit!" Bakura exclaimed.

Ryou stopped and turned around to look at the older white haired teen, "what is it?" He asked.

"THEM!?" Bakura shouted and pointed at Yami and Yugi playing like animals in the water.

The younger turned around and smiled, "oh that is Yugi my friend, I don't know who the other is." Ryou said and turned to look back at Bakura, "is something wrong?"

"N-no." Bakura muttered, grabbed Ryou's hand and again he didn't care if it hurt Ryou, he began to walk towards the towels of Yami and Yugi, "YOU STUPID PHARAOH WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

Yami turned around in the water, "playing!" He shouted back. A smirk spread out on his lips when he noticed Ryou standing behind Bakura looking curious at the older white haired teen, "what about you theif?"

Bakura ignored Yami and sat down on the sand.

Ryou sighed, pulled his towel out of his bag and laid it beside where Bakura was sitting and sat down on it. He took his shirt off, showing his chest, pulled the jeans of, showing is swimming trousers, then he putted his hair together in a ponytail and putted sunscreen in his hands and began to put it on his body with a smile on his lips. As he finished he stood up, "come on Bakura! We are going to swim!"

Dark brown eyes blinked, "w-what!?" Bakura said.

"That is what you do when you are on the beach! Pleeeeeeeeease?" Ryou's eyes looked pleading and innocent.

Bakura looked ip angry, he really didn't want to be nice or kind to Ryou like he always was, he couldn't have the pharaoh to see that side of him, never and ever! "No." He said hard and cold.

"Pretty please with sugar on the top?" Ryou sat down on his knees, his hand clapped together, looking pleading and cute like a angel. "Ba-Ku-Ra-Chan." His head tilted to the side, closed eyes and a smile so cute, innocent and sweet like heaven.

A blush spread out on Bakura's cheeks, this was to much even for him. The teen looked away with the hope of nobody would see the blush he knew he had on his cheeks, he could feel the heat grow hotter in his body. Ra, he wanted to grab Ryou and then pin the boy down in the sand, himself above the body on four and kissing him rough but still kinda loving as he could. "N-no," he muttered, he lifted his shoulders a bit and his head a little down, looking rather cute.

"Why not?" Ryou asked.

"Because I don--"

A voice interrupted him, "because I am here." Yami said, he stood behind Ryou with Yugi at his side smiling. "Yugi and I will go a different place so you two can have some fun okay?"

Ryou's smile dissapeared and he looked a little suprised, "you don't have to go." He looked at Yugi, "is it ok?"

Yugi nodded, "yes, you have some fun while Yami and I will go somewhere els and have fun there." Yugi grabbed his towel, laid it down in hig bag, he hung it over his shoulder and turned around looking at Yami, "come." He moved his hand towards Yami, everytime he held Yami's hand or Yami held his hand he felt so happy and it was a nice feeling he felt he knew somewhere but couldn't remember.

"Yeah," Yami took Yugi's hand and together the started walking down the beach, suddenly Yami stopped quickly, turned around and shouted to Bakura, "TRY TO FIND SOMETHING!" He hoped Bakura new what he meant. "Come Yugi," he said and started walking again with a confused Yugi beside him.

Yami saw the look and smiled, "don't worry."

--

All day Yami and Yugi had spend on the beach, they didn't know if Bakura and Ryou still was on the beach the place were they left them. It was soon sunset, Yami sat on the sand, watching Yugi standing a few meters infront of him with his toes touching the water everytime the water rose up to the beach slowly._ 'It was like this when I first time I told him I loved him..'_ Yami thought sad but still happy, me missed to hold Yugi knowing that Yugi loved him.

**Flashback**

_Yami was sitting on the beach in Domino, he watched Yugi stand few meters infront of him with water to his ancles. A smile was spread out on Yami, he loved Yugi but was too afraid to tell him._

'I have to tell him my feelings!' _Yami thought angry, angry at himself. More than anything he wishes to tell Yugi about his real feelings, feelings there were more than friendship._

_Suddenly without even wanting it stood Yami up, his legs began to walk towards Yugi, _'stop it legs! STOP STOP STOP! Yugi will hate me! He can't love me! he think of me as a friend, NOTHING MORE! ARG STOP LEGS!'_ He seriously tried to stop, but it wasn't working. Finally he stopped and smirked, but then it hit him. He looked forward and saw Yugi was standing only a half meter in front of him with the back to him._

'I can do this can't I?' _Yami thought. A nervouse but sad sigh escaped his lips, slowly he moved hins hand out towards Yugi and wrapped them around Yugi's neck and pulled Yugi closer right against his chest. "Y-Yugi?" Yami asked._

_Yugi who was shocked looked over his shoulder, _"w-what are you doing Yami?" _He asked._

_Another sigh escaped Yami's lips, he closed his eyes feared the worst would happen. "I-I love you."_

_Purple eyes widened, "I... Oh Yami I love you too!" Yugi said with tears of happiness in his eyes._

**End**

Yami blinked, it was just now he noticed that he had this flashback. He looked back at Yugi, _'I hope I can make him remember before the time is up... How long has it been?'_ He looked down in the sand that was surrendering him,_ 'three days..'_ He looked up at Yugi again, rose up and began to walk towards Yugi, _'two days left...' _

Strong arms wrapped around Yugi's neck and Yami pulled Yugi closer the back of his little love to his strong chest.

"W-what are you doing Yami?" Yugi asked shocked, looked a bit over his shoulder and saw Yami had his eyes closed and was breathing deeply.

_'Like that time..'_ Yami thought about the flashback again, he opened his eyes and looked down at Yugi's purple jewels and smiled, "I just needed a hug.." He whispered.

Yugi nodded and smiled, "that's alright." He turned around in Yami's arms and wrapped his own around Yami's waist and hugged him gently back with his cheek resting against Yami's chest, 'I have done this before.. I think.. It's confusi-- ARG!' Suddenly a piece of pain broke in Yugi's chest. "Ah.." He moaned in pain.

"What is it?" Yami asked, he pulled Yugi away, hands on Yugi's upperarms and looking down at Yugi with worry in his eyes.

"Pa-pain." Yugi moaned, "my chest hurts.."

Yami's eyes widened, 'was this what he was talking about before?' He laid a hand on Yugi's cheek, "calm a little down, maybe it dissapears."

"It always dissapears after a f-few minuts." Yugi held his hands on his chest, closed eyes and a pained face. The pain dissapeared, "it's gone," he whispered and looked back at Yami.

"That's good to hear." Yami said.

--

Ryou was laying on the sand, deep asleep curled together on his towel with a smile of happiness on his pink lips.

"Cute.." Bakura whispered as he looked at the younger teen. He laid a hand on Ryou's hair and began to stroke it gently, "as soft as I remember it..." He thought and smiled, a flashback came to his mind.

**Flashback. **

_Ryou was asleep in his bed, not knowing that the evil spirit of the ring was looking down at him with a sad smile._

_"Beautiful..." Bakura whispered, he leaned a bit down but still stood up and laid a hand on Ryou's hair and sighed as he began to stroke it, "if I just could tell you how much I.. I.. L-l... ARG!" Bakura moved away, "dammit," and he dissapeared._

**End**

His hand moved away from the silky soft snow white hair and he turned to look at the ocean with a sad smile on his lips, "why did you want to get your memories of me erased Ryou? Why?" He stood up and walked towards the sea and stepped in until the water was to his knees, he bowed a bit and let his fingers stroke the surface softly. He lifted his hand again and let the water drip slowly from his finger, back to the ocean.

Bakura watched the rings the drops made. "Why would you do it?" He asked again.

"Do what?" Ryou asked from behind.

A quick jump and Bakura stood face to face with Ryou, "how long have you been awake?" He asked.

"Long enough the see you stand in the water with that sad look on your face and then asked why would someone do it. So do what?"

Bakura looked away and out on the sun there was setting far away from the in the horizon. "Nothing," Bakura whispered, he looked back at Ryou.

"Somehow I don't belive you Bakura, but if you don't want to tell then I wont ask again." Ryou smiled, bowed down and let his finger stroke the surface like Bakura did, he looked up at Bakura and smirked. "Your finally in the water." He said.

"I know." Bakura said, a smirk spread on his lips and he kicked the water.

"Yikes!" Royu exclaimed as he got wet and fell into the water, gasping when he come up from under it, still sitting he looked up at Bakura, "oh you'er gonna pay Bakura!" He hit the water and it splashed up and Bakura.

"Little devil!" Bakura said and kicked some more water at Ryou who jumped up and 'attacked' Bakura who fell down.

When both opened their eyes were Ryou above Bakura on his four, hands beside Bakura's head and legs besides Bakura's. "S-sorry." Ryou whispered embrassed.

Bakura blushed, "e-eh.. Ok... That's ok.. Uh.." He looked away, "can you please move?" He asked, still not looking.

Ryou nodded and stood up.

--

"So what do you think of this day?" Yugi asked.

Yami blinked and looked down at Yugi who sat beside him with a ice cream in his hand, licking it. "I enjoyed it, you?"

"The same," Yugi whispered and then looked at the horizon, "I'm gonna miss you when I leave when I go back to Japan." A lonely tear ran down Yugi's cheek and he quicly looked away.

But Yami saw the tear, cupped Yugi's soft face and made the younger look at him, he smiled sadly, "I'm gonna miss you too Yugi." He left hand moved up the Yugi's cheek and wipped off the tear, then he laid it back to were before, 'I'm gonna miss you like hell my little one, I just have to find the one thing and we can be together forever! But what the hell is that one thing!?' He exclaimed in his thoughts.

"Please don't cry, it makes me sad too." Yami said with a smile.

Yugi smiled back.

"That's more like it," Yami said and stroke Yugi's cheeks with his fingers, "you are so soft." He whispered leaned a bit closer.

"Thank you," Yugi laid one of his own hands on Yami's cheek and smiled, "you are tool." He tilted his head to the side with closed eyes and a cute smile on his lips. He opened them again and meet with crimson, "your eyes are beautiful too." He blushed, "I-I mean..." He trailed off, what was he going to say? He didn't want Yami to think he was gay, he didn't know if Yami would feel digusted with him and never want to see him again.

"Yours are too." Yami said and pulled away, _'if I touch him futher I won't be able to control myself..'_

Yugi blushed again and looked away embrassed. 'I wished this day never would end...' He thought and looked at the last inch of the sun before it fully would dissapear and the darkness would come, "I have to go home before dark falls." He said.

"I know, let me take you home again," Yami stood up.

* * *

HAIL THE FLUFFYNESS!! Please review X3 Hope you liked it..

Next time: _Yami and Bakura takes Yugi and Ryou out on sightseeing! YAY! X3 Fluffiness!!^^ Thanks to yugiyamifangirl for the idea on day four! Oh and Bakura does something.... What can it be? Dance in a pink tutu? Ra I want to see that X3 Helds ice cream out on Ryou? Why is it always ice cream?? OR do he by a bunny and pets it?? Ô_____ô Actually none of them, but don't tell it because that is a secret X3 MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Day four!^-^ What will happen??_

Bye!


	5. Day Four Part 1, Down The Nile

I know I said they would be going sightseeing, but I never myself tried that and when I looked it up on the internet all I got was places you could go sightseeing, so I just choose for them to go on a one day, one night cruise down the Nile (Of course not the whole Nile), watching the pyramids, spinx and stuff like that XD Hope you don't mind that! Oh and I never been on a cruise either, so if something is wrong then act as something isn't wrong XD Thanks..

**Five Days To Remember  
Chapter 5. Day Four Part 1, Down The Nile**

--

Chocolate brown eyes blinked, he didn't know what to think, how could this be possible? It had only been three days if you don't count this day four in Egypt where you still havn't seen Yami and Bakura because you woke up one hour ago. What should he do? What should he tell!? "I don't really know what to say--" He started, not sure what he should say or if he even should say a thing at all or shut his mouth up.

"I know it's looks and souds crazy Ryou, but I really think it." Yugi said, a little embrassed and that was why he didn't look at Ryou who sat at the table with a cup of juice. Yugi himself was sitting in the chinese style on his bed, hands in his lap. He was also blushing, bright red on his cheeks and litte on his nose, he looked down in his hands.

"But, you only known him for three days." Ryou said.

Quickly Yugi corrected that, "four days!"

Ryou rolled his eyes and smiled gentle, "we havn't seen them today yet."

"I know that," Yugi muttered, "but what about you?" He asked, he already knew that Ryou had feelings for Bakura that almost cried; I LOVE YOU. But Yugi didn't want to say that.

"Well, I known him for only _four_," he looked at Yugi to see if his friends was pleased when he said four, "days, how can I have f-feelings for him?"

"Don't know, but hey I already have feelings for Yami and I known him for only four days to." Yugi stood up, not really embrased anymore, he walked over to Ryou and sat down on the other side of the table where his cup of juice was, he took the cup up to his mouth and took a zip._ 'Egyptian juice tates good!' _He exclaimed in his thought, smiling happily.

Ryou sighed, "ok maybe I have feelings for him, but I leave in two I mean one, day." He said, "it wouldn't matter." He looked out the window at the beautiful city where people was beginning to wake up if they didn't already was up and walking in the city.

"Actually we have this day, the day tomorrow and then we go home the next day after tomorrow, just very early at the morning." Yugi corrected him with a smile, "but it's ok if you have feelings for him. I mean I have feelings for Yami but I still have to leave even if I didn't want to, and if it get's to painfull for us then we can just ask Joey to get money from Seto an--" He trailed of, blinking to what he just had said, "oh no, I'm going money crazy!" He exclaimed.

A gigle escaped Ryou's lips, "no you are just in love." He stood up and walked towards Yugi, patted his friend on the shoulder, "I'm gonna take a shower, remember that Yami and Bakura said they would come over eleven." He looked at the clock, "and it's eight, get some sleep while I take a shower, then you can take one after him ok?"

Yugi nodded, "yeah." He looked over his shoulder, watching Ryou walk away. He sighed again, "stupid this, why did I fell in l-love?" He asked himself stood up and walked to his bed and laid down to get a little sleep as Ryou was in the shower.

--

"I don't understand why you agree with us on begin with them all the time, I mean we came here to have fun together guys, but when I aksed if I could spend time with Yami you just said yes without even thinking about it." Yugi said.

"I agree with Yugi on that," Ryou said, "we came here to have fun together, but why don't you mind us being with two guys you don't even know?"

Joey looked away and sighed, then looked back, "just hav' some fun ok?"

"Don't worry about us, we can have some fun without you," Anzu said, "be with those two guys and have fun."

"But why don't you mind?" Yugi asked.

Seto rolled his eyes, "just have fun with them ok, now go and get ready for your dates while we go to the beach." He grabbed Joey's arm and walked out of Yugi and Ryou's room, ignoring Joey's protesting and kicking.

Honda and Otogi followed, "see ya later!" Honda said.

"take care!" Otogi said.

Anzu stood back, she looked at Yugi and Ryou and sighed, she turned around, 'I couldn't have Yami when Yugi remembered him, maybe I have a chance now?' She smirked. 'No.. I can't do that, Yami don't like me that way and I want him to be happy, but.. No buts! I have to stop this.' She looked over her shoulder, "good luck." And then she walked out.

"I don't understand them." Yugi muttered.

"Me either." Ryou anwsered, a sudden knock on the door almost gave him a heart attack, "stupid door" He walked to the door and opened it. "Bakura! Yami!" He said happily, "welcome, come in."

Yami and Bakura walked in, "so are you two ready for our suprise?" Yami asked.

--

"Where are we going?" Yugi asked curious, he walked beside Yami who had black leather pants and a black without sleeves and showed a inch of two of his stomach, a belt and bracelets around is wrists. He also had black sunglasses, the outift made him look like a agent. Yugi himself had dark blue shorts and a white shirt.

"That's a secret for now litte one." Yami said with a smile.

Behind them was Ryou and Bakura walking side by side. Bakura had black leather pants and a dark blue shirt with up rolled sleeves, black collar, black bracelets and a belt. Ryou had white jeans and a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He also had a black belt and a necklace with a cors showing that he belived in God.

"Is it good where we are going?" Ryou asked, he looked up at Bakura who just looked straight ahead.

Bakura nodded, "yeah the pharaoh picked it saying that you two would absolut love it." He didn't look away as he anwsered.

"Why did we have to pack pyjamas and clothes for tomorrow?" Yugi asked, he had turned around, still walking but walking backwards looking at his white haired friend and Bakura.

A smirk spread on Yami's lips, "still a secret little one." He said and looked down at Yugi who looked up at him.

Yugi sighed, jumped around and walked normally still beside Yami.

--

Both Yugi and Ryou could almost loose their jaw, they blinked and stood suprised and shocked looking at a big cruise. "You didn't have to do that!" Ryou exclaimed looking back at Bakura and Yami who stood behind them with smirks on their faces.

"But we wanted too," Yami said and started to walk towards the stairs to the cruise.

Bakura looked at Ryou, "c'mon." He said and started walking with Ryou following him, the younger teen had grabbed Yugi's hand so they didn't left the shocked and suprised teen.

They came to their rooms, "so who want's to share rooms?" Yami asked, he looked at Yugi and Ryou, "do you two want to share room, I mean, since you are friends."

Yugi blushed, "well I wouldn't mind to s-share room with y-you." He whispered embrassed.

Yami smirked, "You two ok with sharing room together, Bakura?" He asked, looking at Bakura who just looked away with crossed arms over his chest looking bored. "Well I take that as a yes." He took Yugi's hand and took him into their room for they day and the night to their came home in the morning tomorrow. "This is our room."

Yugi looked around, it was beautiful. Their were a big window in the middle of the wall who stood looking at, on each side of the window, under it was two beds, a little bigger than a normal one person bed. On the right side of the beds where a little table with a lamp on, in the celling where a big beautful crystal looking lamp. The walls was dark red maching the beds and the curtains, the floor was made of white stones. "Beautiful Yami." Yugi said and smiled to Yami, "which bed do you want?"

"Pick the one you want and I take the other." Yami said.

Yugi nodded and ran towards a bed and jumped down in it giggling, "I love this bed! It's so soft!" He cheered happily and looked at Yami as he lay on the bed. "Try yours!"

Yami did as Yugi asked, walked to his bed and sat down. "Your right, it is soft."

"I'm always right." Yugi said and giggled cute.

_'Oh this is gonna be hard! A whole night with Yugi, in the SAME room! And he is so dam cute... It's gonna be really, really hard..'_ He cleared his throat making Yugi look at him curiouse, "want to check the cruise?" He asked.

Yugi nodded, "gladly."

--

The cruise had began sailing down the nile. The time said 14:23 and Yami, Yugi, Bakura and Ryou was sitting outside on a table with ice cream _(Risa: Yay! Liza: Shut up Yami and let the people read!) _Well, Bakura hadn't ice cream he was nothing because he didn't want to eat or drink something right now even if he was hungry.

Yugi and Ryou was looking at the blue water of the nile shinning bright and beautiful, like there was thousands of jewels, diamond and gold under it, it was a sight of beauty for both of them. "So beautiful." Yugi said and licked some ice cream and tasted to sweet taste of vanilie in his mouth.

Ryou nodded, "I agree, what do you think Bakura?"

"Hmph..." Bakura looked away but then at Ryou and saw the sad look on his face, "fine, it's beautiful." He said watching as Ryou's sad face turned into a happy one.

"I think so too." Yami said, looking only at Yugi who was licking the ice cream, _'he dosn't even try to look so seductive! Urg, me and my perverted thoughts!' _He thought, trying to look away but it didn't work so well. _'Stupid me.. But wow it's.. NO! Arg, I have to control mysefl! Remember, Yugi don't remember our realtionship, I can't come into his bed and I can't try to kiss him or anything els like I could before I erased his memories of me..'_ He sighed, still looking at Yugi, '_what is that one thing that can make him rememeber me? And what about Ryou? Is it the same thing that can make him remember? Or is it two different things that will make them remember us?'_

Bakura sighed low, crossed his arms over his strong chest and looked at Yami, _'look at my your fool so I can talk with you!'_ He said in his thought, angry waiting for Yami to look at him so he could give a sign to him and Ryou would walk for themself.

Finally Yami began to feel someone or something look at him, he looked over his shoulder and into dark brown eyes,_ 'Oh, I see' _He smirked and looked back at Yugi, he knew what Bakura wanted. "Yugi want to go for a walk seeing the place?" He asked.

Yugi looked deeply into the crimson eyes of Yami and nodded, "yeah I would like that, what about y--" He trailed off, seing the look in Yami's eyes saying: Inly the two of us. Made him stop what he was saying, "yeah, let's do that." He stood up and looked at Ryou, "see you later Ryou."

"Yeah, see you later Yugi and have fun." Ryou anwsered and licked some more of his ice. A sudden nervous feeling came over him, he looked to his side and looked at Bakura who glared at him like the older was thinking if he would glare enough at Ryou it would make the younger do what he wanted. "Bakura?" Ryou asked, only a inch for Bakura's face.

Bakura blinked, "W-what?" He hadn't seen Ryou move closer.

"You were glaring at me."

"Oh, sorry about that." Bakura said without thinking, _'did I just say sorry!?' _

"That's ok." Ryou said.

Bakura looked at the nile again and then back at Ryou, "want to go for a walk?" He asked.

"That' sounds good."

--

It was a little over 15:00, Yami and Yugi was standing at the front of the ship, both were looking at the Nile they were sailing on.

"Thank you for this Yami." Yugi said, he looked at Yami and smiled.

"Well I thought you would like it," Yami anwsered, he looked at Yugi was a smirk spread out on his ace,_ 'besides, you once told me that you wishes to go on a cruise down the Nile'_

True happiness was shinning bright in Yugi's purple eyes, 'I love him, I know I do.. I can't belive I fell in love with him in only thre days! How can that be possible?? I know it could be love at first sight.. But I feel it's much more than I even know." He sighed deeply and turned to the side. His arms was on the 'edge' of the ship, (Risa: I don't know what to call it XD So edge was the only thing in my mind) "Tell me Yami,"

"Mm?" It came from Yami.

Yugi sighed, "why are you so nice to me?"

"I like you, the moment I saw you I knew that you was the perfect friend." He smiled gently and laid his hand on Yugi's arm, "It will so sad when you leave Yug.#

Yugi nodded, "I like you too, thank you for wanting to be my friend even if it is only a few days.. Tomorrow afternoon I will leave." He looked at Yami, deep in the eyes, "when are we comming back?"

"Tomorrow morning at eight." Yami said, "when are your plane leaving?"

"Nine," Yugi sighed.

"Don't worry about it Yugi." Yami said, "even if we never will see each other again wouldn't we forget each other." He smiled, _'it's better that you remember me as a good friend instead of not even remember me'_ He thouth sadly. He turned to look at the Nile again and sighed.

"I know Yami." Yugi anwsered and did as Yami, turned to look at the Nile again.

--

"Are you sure about this?"

"Perfectly."

"But this can be dangerous."

"Don't worry I will be fine."

"Bu--"

"I said I will be fine." Bakura looked at his cards with deep thoughts, what was his next move? He smirked and laid them on the table. "Do you have some sevens?" He asked a unknown guy that sat on the table.

"Fish." He smirked, "do you have some nine?"

"Dammit." A girl said and gave him two nine.

Then he turned to Bakura, "any fours?"

"Fish, do you have any fives?" Bakura asked.

Ryou sighed he watched Bakura play Go Fish with a girl and a guy he didn't even know. _'This can be dangerous!' _He thought, Bakura and the two others had agreed that the winner would get 100 dollars._ 'This could end badly!'_

"Hah! I win" Bakura suddely cheered, he grabbed all the monet that laid on the table, "loosers!" Then he quickly stood up, grabbed Ryou's wrists but this time soft and then he walked quicky away from the table outside at the swimmingpool. "So what do you want?" He asked as he stopped and turned to look at Ryou, still holding the wrist soft.

Ryou blinked, "w-what do you mean?"

"The money, what do you want from them?"

"But you won them! I can't--" Ryou started.

"Yes, now what do you want?" Bakura asked, getting annoyed over Ryou just couldn't take the money.

"Uhm, ice cream?" Ryou said.

Bakura smirked, "then you shall have it!" He started walking with Ryou following him. _'I can't belive I'm using money on him! But hey, if he remember me he have to learn to be with me the rest of his life!'_

* * *

Well I hope you like it XD Please review! Oh and check out my new poll please!^^

Next time: _No freaking idea.._


	6. Day Four Part 2

**Five Days To Remember  
Chapter 6. Day Four Part 2**

--

"Firework!?" Yugi and Ryou cheered in choir.

"Yeah, you like that?" Yami asked, ignoring Bakura who was glaring at him with angry eyes because they both knew that the time was up in only 24 hours from now on. It was 18:54 now and tomorrow 18:54 would they both go back to afterlife, but only if they didn't make Yugi and Ryou remember them, of course if Ryou remembered Bakura would stay, but not Yami and the same if it only was Yugi who remembered, then Yami was the only to stay.

"I love firework! It's so pretty!" Yugi cheered, his hands clapped together infront of his chest, his eyes were shinning with happiness and a cute smile was spread out on his lips. Yami and Bakura had just told them that at 20:00 would there be firework.

Yami smiled, "I'm glad you can't wait, so what do you want to do now?"

"I'm kinda hungry." Yugi said.

"Me too." Ryou agreed.

"Then let's get some food, I'm kinda hungry too." He turned around and looked at Bakura, "what about you sunshine?" He asked, the nickname fitted Bakura so much, Bakura was such a happy boy so sunshine was fitting very good. (Risa: Not XD)

Bakura's eyes narrowed, "what. Did. You. Call. Me!?" He growled.

"Sunshine, it fits you very well, just look at you Bakura, you are smiling all the time." Yami said sarcastic.

"Shut up!" Bakura growled, "let's eat." He turned around and walked towards the restaurants there was on the ship.

Ryou sighed, "he never smile do he?"

Yami turned around and looked at Ryou, he sighed deeply, "only one thing can make him smile real, but he normally fake smile of smirk, but never smile real." He looked at Yugi, "come."

The two star-shaped-haired teen's followed , leaving Ryou standing alone.

"Only one thing?" Ryou asked himself in a whisper, "what is that?"

--

It was soon time for the firework. Once again had Yami and Yugi walked their own way on the ship and Bakura and Ryou a different way. Right now was Ryou sitting at one of the big swimming pool's, he sat with his short rolled up to his kness, feet's down in the water, looking up in the sky, it wasn't all dark yet but it still was dark enough for the stars to be seen.

The wind blew softly around him making his hair move.

"Here you are." Bakura said, he stopped watching Ryou sitting there looking like a lost angel needing help to find it's way. "You suddenly dissapeared from the room."

Ryou looked over his shoulder and smiled, "sorry about that." He looked back at the sky above him.

A smile spread out on Bakura's lips, a real smile. He walked over to Ryou and sat down but not with his feet in the water, "you like the sky?" He asked, looking up in the sky.

"Yeah, it's pretty. When I was little I always watched they sky, I remember my mother told me stories about a woman going to the moon, eh, Kakuya was her name, I think." A sigh scaped his lips and he looked down at the water in the swimmingpool, "I remember I once told that story to a person who meant much to me--" He trailed off and sighed again.

_'He told me that story! But I can't have meant much to him, I mean, I tortured him and cursed to much pain to him!'_ Bakura thought.

"--But I don't remember that person..."

Bakura blinked, he looked at Ryou with wide eyes and his face was showing suprise, "y-you don't?" He asked.

Ryou shook his head ,"nope." He smiled sadly, "but that person meant to much to me.. It's kinda strange I don't remember him." He looked at Bakura and smiled.

"Him? I thought you said you didn't remember the person."

"Oh." Ryou said and looked back at the water, "but I don't.. I just remember it was a boy, a teenager on my age.. Or something like that, maybe older."

_'It can't be me! It can't! Ryou hated me and when he will remember he will hate me again! ARG!'_ He looked away angry, _'why couldn't I just.. Urg... If I just hadn't been so e-evil! Why?'_

_--_

"Hey Yami! Let's find Ryou and Bakura so we can watch the fireworks together!" Yugi cheered, clapping his hands together infront of his chest, looking like he was praying but it looked cute.

"Ok." Yami said with a smile, "let's go." He watched as Yugi ran past him, but then slowed down as he ran with arms moving forth and back and a big smile on his lips. 'The time is almost up, I have to make him remember me! I have to!'

They found Bakura and Ryou at the swimmingpool, talking.

"Ryou! Bakura!" Yugi said as he ran towards them.

Ryou looked over his shoulder, "Yugi! Hey!" He stood up and walked towards Yugi, "how are you?"

"Fine." Yugi cheered, "c'mon, the fireworks i--" He trailed off as a big sound from a little away moved up in the sky and exploaded. He looked up, knowing the three others always did and the result he saw was green and pink crystal looking things in the air.

"Fireworks!" Ryou said and smiled.

More fireworks, blue, red, purple, pink, green and many other colors!

"Beautiful." Yami said with a smile.

"Agree." Yugi cheered.

Bakura looked away from the sky filled with fireworks above them and down at Ryou who stood beside him. _'I... I have to make him remember, I don't want to leave him ever again! Even If he hates me I want to stay to protect him... I.. I l-love him..' _He slowly moved his hand towards Ryou's, let his fingers stroke Ryou pale soft hand.

Ryou noticed it, looked down at his hand and smiled. _'Bakura..'_ He looked up and into Bakura's dark eyes and almost gasped. The normal narrowed eyes was soft and gentle. He felt Bakura take his hand in his own. Both white haired teen's looked up at the sky again, both with smile of happiness and hope for remember and love in them.

Yami looked down at Yugi, but his eyes noticed two hands together, a smirk spread out on his face._ 'I see Bakura finally is willing to show that he loves Ryou'_ the two pale hands holding to together, it was cute. A soft smile took the smirk on his lips away as his arm laid up around Yugi's shoulder, he looked into the purple eyes.

"Y-Yami?" Yugi asked low.

"Shhh little one, let's watch this together.. Our last night together." He added the last part, knowing that Yugi thought this would be their last night together before Yugi had to leave. _'If I make him remember, we will have nights together for all eternity..'_

--

"Goodnight." Yami said with a smile to Ryou and Bakura.

"Yeah yeah." Bakura growled, opened the door with the keys and walked into the room he shared with Ryou, "ya comming?" He asked over his shoulder, looking at Ryou.

The younger of the white haired nodded and looked back at Yugi, hugging him, "goodnight Yugi, see you tomorrow."

Yugi nodded, "yup, goodnight." The two of them pulled away and walked into the rooms they shared with two others.

Ryou walked to his bed and sat down. "It was fun today, thank you Bakura." He said with a smile.

Bakura looked over his shoulder and nodded, "I know." Then he started to take off his shirt.

A blush spread out on Ryou cheeks, he turned to look away, stood up and started to take off his shirt as fast as possible before Bakura could turn around and look at him. He got it off, his jeans and quickly putted his pyjamas on.

He turned around and looked at Bakura who was sitting on the bed, looking at him with curiouse eyes.

"What's the hurry?"

Ryou's blush darkened, "n-nothing." He sat down on his own bed, looking down in his hands there was resting in his lap.

"Ok." Bakura said, he laid down on his bed, looking up in the celling, "ya tired right? Then sleep."

"Goodnight Bakura." Ryou said, he laid down and closed his eyes.

After some time Bakura started to hear soft but deep breaths comming from the other bed. He sat up and looked at the angel in the bed only a meter away from him. A smile creep over his lips, he stood up and walked over to the wall beside the door, turned off the light and looked back at Ryou. His sight was perfect since he was a person of darkness.

He started walking towards Ryou's bed. As he stood beside it, he sat down beside Ryou's stomach. He laid a hand on Ryou's pale cheek and smiled. "You'er still beautiful.. I remember the last thing I ever did to you before I had to leave was watching you like this at home... You looked like a fallen angel then, I you still do." He leaned down, his forehead to Ryou's forehead and he sighed deep.

"Let me help you to find your way Ryou." He leaned at little up, still looking at Ryou an still smiling gently. Without a thought he leaned down and kissed Ryou on the forehead.

_"P-please Bakura stop!" Ryou cried in pain and Bakura kicked him in the stomach. "ah!"_

_"SHUT UP!" Bakura shouted, he grabbed Ryou's hair and trew him into the wall in their soulroom. "Why are you here!!!?? LEAVE!" As he shouted the last word he kicked Ryou in the head._

-

_'WHY DO I LOVE HIM! WHY!? HE HATES ME!' Ryou thought, he sat outside in the rain, it was a dark night. _

**What are you doing?**_ Bakura asked through their mind link._

_Ryou blinked, "n-nothing.." Suddenly he felt pain, knowing that Bakura was taking over his body again to do something._

-

_"Who are you?" Ryou asked._

_A smirk was spread out on Bakura's lips, "your worst nightmare little boy." He said to little Ryou infront of him._

_"But I'm afraid of ghots and monsters! You are not a ghost or a monster!"_

_Bakura sat down on his knees in spirit form infront of little Ryou, "I'm not a ghost, I'm a spirit and yes, I am a monster.. I'm your worst nightmare." He began to laugh._

-

_"He isn't good for you Ryou! Can't you just trow the ring away?" Yugi asked, he was worried._

_Ryou shook his head, "n-no! I can't!" He cried._

_"Why!? He destroys you!" Joey said._

_"Ryou we only want's the best for you! Bakura is destroying you! Look at you! In the hospital again!" Honda said._

-

_"take care of my little aibou for me." Yami said to Joey, "goodbye Joey."_

_'Wh-what do I do!? Yugi won't remember Yami! If.. If I ask Yami if he could erase Bakura from my mind, then my pain of him leaving forever, the pain of knowing the one I love so much hates me so much! He pain of knowing all the things he had done to me!'_

_ "YAMI WAIT!" Ryou suddenly screamed. _

_Yami turned around, but before he could say something Ryou said; "Please erased my memorise of Bakura! PLEASE!" Ryou said, "I don' want to remember him like Yugi won't remember you." Ryou walked closer to Yami._

_"Is this what you really want?" Yami asked._

_Ryou nodded._

_"anything you wish to say even if Bakura can't hear you?" Yami asked._

_'I.. I love him.. Even if he wont hear me I love him! I love him so deeply.. I... Oh Bakura!' Ryou felt his eyes starting to burn from all the tears there was comming. "I love you Bakura.."_

Ryou's eyes opened, he blinked and then gasped as a known figure above him was. "B-Bakura?" He asked with fear in his voice.

"Ah!" Bakura exclaimed, he opened his eyes and jumped back in the bed. "I didn't try to do anything!" He said in hs defense.

Ryou blinked, "w-what are y-you doing he--" He trailed off. 'Wait a minut.. Bakura came back.. I'm in Egypt! Both Bakura and Yami is back! And.. And.. Bakura smiled! He smiled to me! A real smile! I hold my hand! He was nice and gentle to me! He.. He..' All the thoughts there ran through his head made him dizzy.

"What is wrong with you Ryou?" Bakura asked with raised brow.

"How did you come back? You were in the afterlife! How did you come back!? Why are you so nice to me! Oh God! You hold my hand an.. And we watched fireworks together! You paid for my ice cream! We was on the beach! A-and you smiled! You smiled!!!" Ryou exclaimed.

Bakura blinked, "w-what?" He asked.

"How did you come back!?"

'H-he remember!' Bakura thought ,"you remember?"

Ryou nodded, "Yami erased my mind so I would forget you becaus--" He looked away blushing.

Bakura could hear the fear in Ryou's voice, "listen up. Yami was all sad in the afterlife, Ra gave him a chance to be with Yugi again, then I suddenly had to travle to because Ra said that what my heart wants the most is.. Is.. Y-you." He stopped and looked into Ryou eyes, "we only had five days to make you remember or els we would be send back!" He explained, not wanting to lie one a bit. Only the truth, he wanted all the truth out.

Ryou was more shocked, "y-your heart want's m-me the most?" He asked. The fear in him grew, did Bakura want him to torture him or.. Or to love him? To be with him?

"Yup, that is what my heart want's the most Ryou, I wouldn't exepct it at first.. I'm sorry for everything I cursed you, all the pain! Everything! If you want me to leave then I will, but I will never stop prot--" His sentence was stopped as Ryou flew at him.

Ryou's lips meet Bakura's. This was what they both had wanted to long.

Bakura was shocked, but after some time he started to kiss back. His hands moved to Ryou's sides, up and down and then he wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist, laying down with Ryou laying on him.

"Ahh." Ryou moaned softly as Bakura laid down. His own arms moved down under Bakura's head and then they wrapped around the neck, moving closer but still pressing his body closer down to Bakura's body.

"Ryou.." Bakura whispered in the kiss, softly and loving. He smirke in the kiss, bit down a little in Ryou's lip but still soft since he didn't want to hurt Ryou. A sudden gasp from Ryou and Bakura took the chance and his tongue moved into Ryou's mouth. He felt Ryou's tongue touch his own, their danced around each other with love and passion.

They both started to feel the need of air and broke the kiss. Both was panting and sweating, their forehead pressed together. Dark eyes staring softly into chocolate brown eyes. "I'm sorry for everything.." Bakura whispered.

"I know you are.." Ryou closed his eyes and smiled, tears swelled up in his eyes. "I.. I love you Bakura, I love you so much and I always did love you.." He crised softly.

Tears was dripping down at Bakura's face, hatred towards himself was filled in his body, how could he ever do so many things to curse Ryou pain? He always knew he loved Ryou, but maybe because he hated that he loved Ryou was the reason he hurted Ryou more.

"I love you too little angel." Bakura whispered and then smirked. He sat up, Ryou fell down in the bed landing on his back with a gasp. Bakura quickly moved above Ryou and showed his smirk to his new boyfriend. "Let's celebrate this!" He grinned, leaned down and kissed Ryou's lips, moving down to Ryou's neck and his hands was touching all the parts of Ryou's body.

* * *

Ryou remeber Bakura ^w^ Yay! X3 Review!

Next time: _Oh oh! What is that!?? Why did Yugi do that!?? Ô______Ô Let's find out in nextie chappie X3_


	7. Day Five Part 1

**Five Days To Remember  
Chapter 7. Day Five Part 1**

--

Ryou woke up early, feeling sore in his body. He sat up, looked around blinking like crazy trying to remember what happen yesterday afternoon. Suddenly he heard a soft breath behind him and he looked over as shoulder, the sight made him smile. His Bakura was laying on the bed, all naked with the blanket hidding everything but his strong pale chest, some of his arms, neck and of course head.

But there was something Ryou noticed more than any other thing, the smile on Bakura's lips.

Carefully not to wake Bakura up laid Ryou his hand on Bakura's cheek and softly began to stroke, it was warm and soft. 'I would never had guessed he could be so soft and gentle.' He thought.

With a smile he leaned down and kissed Bakura's lips softly, then he sat back up and looked out of the window, "I see, we are soon back." He knew this place.

"Mmm.." Bakura groaned, turned around in his sleep, snugling together cutely.

After the groan was heard Ryou quickly turned to look back at Bakura and smiled again, "I will take a bath." He said, stood up but fall. "yikes!" He exclaimed.

Before he hit the floor had to strongg arms grabbed him and pulled him back in the bed. "Don't walk, it will hurt your body." A hot breath touched his ears.

Ryou looked over his shoulder, "did I wake you up??"

"No." Bakura said, resting his chin on Ryou's shoulder, "you want to take a bath?"

Ryou nodded.

"Ok." Bakura stood up with Ryou in bride-style, "let me help you out there," and then he walked to the bathroom with Ryou in his arms. He sat Ryou down on the toilet. "Want me to tak a bath with you?" He grinned

A blush spread out on Ryou's cheeks, did he really want to say no? What if Bakura hurted him if he said no?

Bakura noticed Ryou's feared look, he sighed. 'I see, he hasn't come over for all the things I did.' He thought sadly. Gently he sat down like a cat infront of Ryou, looking up into Ryou's eyes and smiled, "don't worry Ryou, I will never hurt you again, you can say no." He laid his hands on Ryou's legs.

Ryou nodded, "o-ok." He said low.

"I will be waiting in our bedroom." Bakura said, stood up and walked out of the bathroom, leaving Ryou.

--

Yugi and Yami was both in their clothes, the clock was saying 08:43 and in three hours they would be back in their hotels. They sat in the restaurant where you could get breakfeast. Yugi was eathing pancakes with a cup of juice while Yami was eathing toast and also had a cup of juice.

"Thank you for this Yami." Yugi said, finishing his last pancake.

Yami nodded, "you said that over ten times now," he chuckled.

"But I can't say thank you enough, it was one of the best days in my whole life. Thank you." Yugi tited his head and smiled.

"And again, you said that over ten times, don't say thank you anymore ok?" Yami said, Yugi nodded. He looked over Yugi and smirked, "hey sunshine and sleepyhead!" He called to the two white haired teens walking into the restaurant.

"Shut up." Bakura growled and sat down.

Ryou looked at Yami, then at Yugi._ 'I hope you will remember Yugi' _he thought, Bakura had told him everything last night, while they both were kissing, touching and many other things. _'Please make him remember Yami'_

Yami looked at Ryou, noticed something was different, he looked quickly at Bakura who was looking at him back. A nod from Bakura said everything to Yami,_ 'so Ryou remember, how did Bakura do this? I need to know.' _He looked back at Yugi with hope in his eyes.

--

They were waiting in a café. When they came back had Yugi called Joey and told them they were back, then Joey just demanded them to wait and he would come to get them.

**Flashback**

_"Hey Joey we are back!" Yugi cheered._

_"I will come get you! Stay were you are!" _

_"B--"_

_"Stay! Set-I mean Kaiba will also come, stay!" _

_And then the phone beep'd._

**End**

Yugi sighed, "sorry for Joey." He said.

"It's ok little one," Yami said with a smile, he looked at Yugi and patted him softly, then he turned to look at Bakura who was looking at Yami back, both knowing what they wanted to talk about.

"Hey Yugi, why don't you are Yami go for a walk?" Ryou suggested with a gentle smile.

"That's a good idea! Yami?" Yugi looked at Yami with hope.

"Alright," Yami said, he looked one last time at Bakura before he turned around and walked with Yugi down the street.

Bakura smirked, "did you want them to go?" He laid a arm around Ryou's waist and pulled him closer, he and Ryou had agreed not to show their love infront of Yugi because they didn't know if Yugi would remember or not and if Ryou suddenly become boyfriend with Bakura the lastt day and then he would follow home, how strange wouldn't that be? And then Yugi would want a explaination why Yami couldn't go when they were friends, and both Bakura and Ryou didn't want to go through all that.

"No, I just wanted Yugi to remember." He looked after Yugi and Yami walk away, he smiled and then looked over his shoulder and at Bakura, "so we have some time alone, what do you want?" All his fear from beforw was gone, he wasn't afraid to ask or tell Bakura things anymore.

"Hmm," Bakura began to think, what did he want to do now? All alone with his boyfriend, he love of his life, all alone? A smirk spread out on his face an--

"Drop your throughts, the anwser is no." Ryou said when he noticed Bakura's look in the face.

"Damn.." Bakura muttered.

--

Everything Yugi looked at Yami he felt pain, he didn't want to leave Egypt, he wanted to be with Yami so much, so badly! It was like you wanted drugs, Yugi just wanted Yami. He sighed sadly and looked up at Yami, feeling the pain right away.

Yami looked down, "what is wrong?" He asked, starting to get worried since Yugi hadn't been smiling or saying one thing at all.

"N-nothing," Yugi said, he stopped and looked to the side seeing the beach and the water, the water was shinning bright like always.

A eyebrow raised on Yami, "lier." He said with a smirk, "what is wrong Yugi? You can tell me little one, please?" He laid a hand on Yugi's shoulder and tried to get eye contact with Yugi but failed since the little one didn't want to look his crimson eyes.

"I-it's nothing," Yugi said again, this time looking up at Yami.

"Yugi you can tell me, I want to help you, seeing you in pain pains me." He thought about something, "is it your chest again? Does it hurt?"

_'I can't tell him I love him so I have to lie...' _Yugi thought sadly, "y-yes me chest hurts." It wasn't all a lie, the pain that came when he looked at Yami was the pain of a broken heart, he could never be with Yami.

_'Well, that is not all the truth, Yugi was never good at lying but if he don't want to tell then I just have to drop it.'_ He pulled his hand back to himself, "alright Yugi," he said and smiled with both lips and eyes.

Yugi smiled, but it was fake to hide his real feelings, the pain, sorrow and how much it hurt him,_ 'why did I even meet him? If I hadn't meet him then I would be fine, I would be with Joey, Kaiba, Ryou, Honda, Otogi and Anzu!... How can I say that? I'm glad I meet Yami.. I'm so happy' _He thought, he putted his hand in his pocket and took his phone up, looking at the clock. "Yami we have to get back, I think Joey and Kaiba will be here in a few minuts." He said.

Yami nodded, "alright let's go then."

They started walking back to where they had left Bakura and Ryou, but suddenly Yami stopped, a necklace had caught his eye, "Yugi just go on, I will be back in a minut." He said, looking at Yugi quickly.

"Alright."

Yami watched Yugi turn around and walk back, he ran quickly into the shop and looked at the necklace closer, it was beautiful. It had a silver chain, thin and two beautiful wings a black and a white, he took it up but noticed it was like a Yin and Yang, two halves that would complete together. He smiled, Yugi could get the one with silver chain and white wing while Yami could the one with black chain and black wing.

"I want to by this," he said and laid the necklaces on the disk.

The woman looked, "you know you can write something in them right?"

"Can I?"

The woman nodded.

"Then write Yugi in the black one and Yami in the white one," He said, the woman nodded again and dissapeared with the necklaces.

--

Yugi was sitting at the café again, Ryou and Bakura was there too. Joey and Seto wasn't there yet.

"Hey Yug! Ryou!"

Both teen's turned around and looked up at Joey, "hey Joey." They said, almost in choir. "Sit down if you want to." Yugi pointed at the three charis infront of them on the other side of the table. Joey and Seto sat down, "we are waiting for Yami." Yugi said.

Joey nodded, "were is he?"

"I saw something and wanted to by it, I think." Yugi anwsered with a smile.

Yami walked towards them when he came into the café, "hey." He looked at Joey, "you must be Seto and Joey right? Yugi talked about you." He said with a smirk.

"Yup that is us," Joey said with a grin, "so how was your one day, one night?" He asked, looking back at Yugi and Ryou who smiled.

"I was very nice," Yugi said.

Ryou nodded and looked at little on Bakura then back, "it was _very_ nice."

After some time it was starting to get a little late, Yugi and Ryou had to get their stuff paked so they had to go home, when the clock said 15:32 they decided to go home. As they walked out of the shop both Yami and Yugi started to walk slower, Joey and Seto was waiting for the Taxi Seto had called for them.

"So this is goodbye?" Yugi asked, he didn't look at Yami.

Yami looked down, stopped and grabbed Yugi's hands, "meet me at the place we were on at the beach at six ok?" He asked.

Yugi nodded, "in secret? Alone?"

"Yeah, don't tell the others or they would want to go with you or something like that. It's only for a hour or so." He saw the taxi stopped infront of Joey and Seto, "the taxi is here," he said, "you promise you will come right?"

"I promise," and with that Yugi leaned up and kissed Yami softly on the cheek, "I will be there at seven." He whispered into Yami's ear, then he pulled back, turned around with tears in his eyes and ran to the taxi leaving Yami and Bakura behind.

Watching the taxi drive away was painful for Yami, what if he never saw Yugi again? "How did you do it?" He asked.

Bakura looked at Yami, "I kissed his forehead, thinking that if it was the last time I would see him or the last night, I wanted to do the same one thing I did before I had to leave last time." He explained, "the last thing I did was watching Ryou sleep, I touched him cheek, my forehead to his and then I also kissed him.. Then suddenly he woke up remembering everything." He turned around, "good luck with you finding the one thing, I have something to get in the hotel," and then he walked away.

_'The last thing he did?.... Could that be the anwser? But didn't Ra say something about it wasn't the same thing that would make Yugi and Ryou remember? I can't remember that.. Urg.. But what if it is the same thing? But what if it's not.. It's the last time I can try, so I have to try! What was the last thing I ever did on Yugi??.. Eh... Oh shit..'_

--

"Ryou are you still in shower?" Yugi asked through the door.

"Yeah why?" Ryou asked back.

"I will be going for a little walk, please don't tell and don't worry about me! I will meet you at the airport." Yugi asked, before Ryou could anwser he ran out of their room, down the corridor, down some stairs and through some more places until he ran out the hotel with tears in his eyes.

'Please be there Yami! I can't bear not to ever see you again!' He cried in his thoughts. "Please Yami!" He cried. He knew it was almost six, in only a few minuts, 'please be there! Let me say goobye!' And he ran and ran until he came to the beach with wet tears of crying. He looked around, Yami wasn't there.

"Y-Yami.." He whispered, closed his eyes fast and hard in letting the tears come.

"Yugi?"

Yugi looked up and turned around Yami was standing right behind him with a sad smile and something in his hand. "Oh Yami!" He cried as he ran into Yami's arms, wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and cried into the chest, "I don't want to leave you!" He exclaimed.

A gasp escaped Yami's lips, he smiled sadly and wrapped his arms around Yugi. "I don't want to leave you either Yugi, but destiny say something els.." He was beginning to lose hope, the time was almost up, only a few hours and Yugi would be gone.

"I'm going the miss you," Yugi whispered after he had calmed a little down, the tears was still running from his eyes but not so much as before. He pulled away and looked up at Yami with a true smile of sadness but also happiness. He wipped the tears away, but they came again, "I can't stop." He whispered and wipped the new tears away, "I'm going to miss you so much Yami."

He couldn't bear it, it was so sad, to sorrowfull! To painful! He finally had a chance! ONE LAST CHANCE TO EVER BE WITH YUGI AGAIN! If he just could figure out the one thing there could make Yugi remember! But what was it!? He grabbed Yugi's arms and pulled the boy back to his body, "Ra Yugi! Please stop crying"

Yugi started to feel wet things drip down in his hair, he looked up and gasped. Yami's beautiful crimson eyes were dull and watery, "don't cry Yami," Yugi whispered, trying to hold his own tears back. He laid a hand on Yami's cheek and stopped the tears from dripping, "I will try stop myself." He smiled.

He felt Yami laid something in his hand, he looked and saw a necklace with one white wing, he looked back up at Yami and noticed a similar to his own, just with a black chain and a black wing.

"Just so you wont forget me," Yami said with a smile. "Shall I put it on?"

Yugi nodded and Yami helped him put it on, he looked at it and smiled, "thank you."

"Behind it there is written; Yami, behid mind there is written; Yugi. Together the necklace will be complete." He started to look more sad, looking like he never had smiled of never woukld smile.

"Smile for me Yami ple--" Yugi trailed off as Yami leaned down and kissed him, full mouth on the lips, arms wrapped tightly around Yugi's waist.

Purple eyes widened, 'Y-Yami is ki-kissing m-me!' Yugi exclamed.

Suddenly Yami quickly pulled back, kissed the top of Yugi's head, pulled Yugi a little away and then touched Yugi's forehead.

"Ahhh!" Yugi gasped, something in his mind shattered but it also felt like something was placed right were it was once.

"Only one piece left." Yugi whispered putting the last piece of the puzzle together, "yay!" He cheered looking at his puzzle.

-

_"You can't sleep?" Yami in spirit form asked, he had felt Yugi was awaken._

_Yugi turned around and sat half up in the bed looking at Yami, "n-no." He said with a tired smile._

_"Why? What's in your mind little one?" He asked laying a hand on Yugi's cheek, gently stroking it._

_"N-nothing," Yugi said, he knew Yami knew he lied. Yami could always tell when he lied, always, but Yugi couldn't say he loved Yami._

-

_"Yami please stop!" Yugi exclaimed, watching Yami dueling againts Raphael in the Orichalcos duel. "Please Yami!"_

_Yami didn't anwser him._

_'Yami! What is happening to you!? I LOVE YOU!' He thought, they had been boyfriends for a few weeks._

-

_Tears ran down Yugi's cheeks as he watched Yami walk towards the door to the afterlife, it was to painful. "Y-Yami," he ran towards Yami and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and cried softly in Yami's chest. "I will miss you."_

_Suddenly Yami leaned down and kissed the top of Yugi's head, "I'm so sorry my love." Yugi felt he was moved a little aaay by Yami, he felt Yami's hand on his forehead "I love you even if you wouldn't remember."_

_"Y-Yam--" Yugi felt something crash in his mind. The last thought that went through Yugi's mind was, **'I LOVE YOU AND MY HEART WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU!'**_

-

Yugi opened his eyes. He looked up and blinked, thoughts about the past three mounts and especially about the past five days ran through his mind.

"Y-Yugi?" Yami asked.

Without even one feeling of happiness looked Yugi angry at Yami and then he slapped the pharaoh, right across the cheek.

"HOW COULD YOU!?"

* * *

Dam dam dam! X3 Evil aren't I??^^ Please review..

Next time:_ Ô_____ô Will Yugi forgive Yami? Will Yugi not? If he do will he still love Yami like he did? What about Yami? Will he kill Yugi for slapping him?? XD You will never know if you don't read next and last chapter of Five Days To Remember!_

Oh and a new poll is up X3 Please vote! Please! Please! Pleeeeeeeease!! ^-^


	8. Day Five Part 2, For All Eternity right?

Before you start reading this chapter I want to say thank you all for the fantastic reviews I got! Because of them I continued to the end! Well from the start I planned on finishing this, but the reviews made me want to write it with all I could!^w^ So thank you all so much! Also a thanks to all the readers who hadn't review'd! There are so many, thank you all for reading my story!^w^

Well, I don't know when I will start on the seguel to Behind your Smile! But I know what I will call it, but I wont tell it yet XD

**Five Days To Remember  
Chapter 8. Day Five Part 2, For All Eternity Right?**

--

"HOW COULD YOU!?"

Yami blinked, the slap had hurt a lot, like thousand of knives trown right through his body, but the slap wasn't what hurt so much, what hurt so much was that it was Yugi who had slapped him and then cried. He didn't even noticed his own hand laid on his cheek, he felt his cheek was hot and now it began to hurt like small sharps shards of glass cut small scratches in his cheek. His eyes were filled with shock and he wasn't sure why Yugi was angry, he was confused, what was happening? Wasn't Yugi supposed to be happy when he found out Yami was back? What happen? "Wh--"

"HOW COULD YOU ERASE MY MIND!? HOW COULD YOU YAMI!" Yugi cried, his eyes all watery and shinning and looking really cold, more than the coldest iceberg, more cold than Seto Kaiba's eyes ever had been lookin, but not was they only looking cold ut also confusned, anger and hurt, so much sorrow that it scratched in Yami's heart.

"Yugi ple-"

"I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!? HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT DOING THAT??? WHY DIDN'T YOU ASK ME!" He was about the slap Yami again, only a few inches away from Yami's cheek, but he stopped. His hand was stilll a few inches away from Yami's face but he didn't slap. He saw Yami's eyes were closed, waiting for the pain to come, but Yugi couldn't slap him. A low, hoars and a whisper filled with sorrow escaped Yugi's lips, "you could have asked me Yami.... I thought you loved me.." He pulled his hand back.

How could Yami even think about erasing his mind?

The sound of the whisper, broken, hoars and sad made Yami's heart break into thousands of pieces, he opened his just to see Yugi pull his hand back, "I do love y--" He trailed off as he saw Yugi look up and into his eyes. Eye contact. The sight was painfull. It was like seeing nothing but darkness because your light was gone, it was worse than never seeing Yugi again, those beautiful purple eyes, always filled with happiness, shinning and smiled like crazy was watery, filled so much sorrow, confusing, pain and anger.

Yami knew he deserved this.

"Please Yugi, before you do anything, let me explain." Yami said, he was about to lay both his hands on each of Yugi's shoulders, but Yugi moved back, looking down. Yami couldn't see Yugi's eyes because of the yellow bangs that fell infront of his eyes and face. He could see the tears running down the cheeks and dripped into the sand beneath them. He could see Yugi's body shake and he could feel everything Yugi felt through their connection they still had with the puzzle, they still were light and dark, white and black, Yin and Yang, good and evil.

"I did it because I didn't want you to feel any pain, I erased myself from your mind, from Ryou's mind because he asked me to erase Bakura and me from his, I did it because I did and still love you more than anything. It pained me so much to see you cry, to see you filled with nothing but sorrow and pain watching me leave you forever and never comming back. I hated it and that is why I did what I did Yugi I did it for my love for yo--"

"You know Yami," Yugi interrupted. "You erased you from my mind, I forgot you." He looked up, tears was still running, this time when Yami looked into Yugi's eyes he saw darkness he saw the darkness was taking Yugi away from the light, "but my heart never forgot you and that was why I cried.."

"You what?" Yami asked worried.

Yugi smiled sarcastic, "everynight.. Everytime I was alone.. I cried.. I cried my heart out.. I wished to die and I fucking didn't know why I was so sad and wished to die! I knew I missed something, I knew something was gone and I knew it was because of that, well I thought it was because of that.. Then you came back to my life and I felt happy again.. My mind forgot you Yami, but my heart didn't.."

"I'm sorry Yugi, I can't say how sorry I am! In the three months I was gone I was nothing but sad and angry at myself! I talked to Isis, Seth and Mahado! They allowed me to come back but then Ra came and told me that I had five days to make you remember me, if I did I could stay forever.. If I didn't made you remember me then I would leave forever.. I had a chance! Now you remember me! We can be together again! I promise I will make it up to you Yugi.. Please." Yami explained everything, all his words came from his heart, he wanted Yugi back more than anything. The one question was...

_Did Yugi want him back?_

The sarcastic smile on Yugi's lips dissapeared, "I don't care if your back..." He looked right into the crimson eyes, "how could you do it? Even if you loved me! YOU COULD AT LEAST HAD ASKED ME IF THAT WAS WHAT I WANTED YAM--" He trailed off, Yami had grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into a hug.

"Let me go!" Yugi cried, trying to get free from Yami's grib. "Let me go I said! Let me g--!" Yami's lips was on his, his eyes widened and he gasped, he felt Yami tongue in his mouth. "MMm!!" Yugi closed his eyes hard in, 'stop it!' He thought!

/STOP IT!/ He yelled through their mind link.

Yami didn't anwser him and he didn't stop.

/LET ME GO! LET ME GO I SAID! YAMI!/ Yugi was still trying to get free. /YAMI!!/ He kicked Yami's leg, making Yami fell but Yugi fell with him. The next thing Yugi knew was that he laid on the sand with YAmi laying on him, kissing him full on the mouth.

/LET. ME. GO. YAMI!/ He tried to get free again, trying to slap and hit Yami but Yami grabbed his wrists and pinned them down in the sand. /Le-let me g-go../ Yugi was trying to hold a moan in, it was good, it was nice to be kissed with love by Yami again, but he couldn't give in! He was supposed to be angry! To hate Yami! But why...

/I love you Yugi../ Yami whispered through their mind link. He wanted to touch Yugi's body, make Yugi feel love and pleasure but he didn't. He wanted Yugi to kiss back and he knew he was winning.

Yugi finally moaned, "ah.." He tried to get his hands free from Yami's grib, but failed. /L-let me... Let m-me.. G-g-go.. Ah... N-no.. Ya-Yami.... Mmmm.../ He couldn't help it, he had to kiss back, he felt a urge to kiss back. He wanted to kiss back, he wanted to be with Yami again and forever, even if Yami did erase his memories of him. He felt Yami's grib on his wrists soften and he got free, automatically his hand laid on Yami's back and he began to stroke softly.

/That's right Yugi... We love each other./ He said gently and loving, showing Yugi it was right, they were meant for each other and nobody els. Only with each other they were complete. He smiled and sat up, pulling Yugi up with him, placing Yugi in his lap still kissing. Yami felt Yugi wrap his legs arounds Yami's wrist and then the arms gently moved from Yami's back to around his neck.

Yugi forced his tongue into Yami's mouth and both tongue's caressed each other while Yami's hands moved softly and loving around Yugi's body, touching almost everything besides Yugi private part's, he didn't want to do that now, not now.

/I love you Yami.. I'm so sorr-/

/Don't be Aibou../

Yugi's eyes opened, tears came again and ran down his cheeks.

Yami felt the tears and opened his eyes, breaking the kiss. "Aibou?" He asked.

"Y-you called me A-aibou.." Yugi whispered with a smile of happiness, "I missed that..."

Yami cupped Yugi's face and let his thumbs wipe Yugi's tears away, but they came again, "I know.. Aibou, my little angel, my little one.." He smiled gentle, "don't every say sorry little one, I'm the one to say sorry." He leaned in and pressed his forehead softly to Yugi's forehead.

"I already forgave you," Yugi whispered.

They sat like that, looking each other in the eye, smiling and crying of happiness. Then Yami leaned in again and kissed Yugi softly on the lips, just a little soft kiss with love. A smirk spread out on Yami's face, "how about we play a little in the water?" He asked.

Yugi blinked, "in the water?"

"Yeah if you havn't noticed little one, behind us is the big bad ocean." Yami smirked.

"Isn't it the Nile?" Yugi asked, looking over his shoulder's.

"Mm, I don't really care, we can have fun in it." Yami said.

Yugi looked back and smiled, "can't we just sit like this?" He asked, leaning in resting his forehead on Yami's chest and sighe, he was happy, Yami was back, they could be together now, together for all eternity. This was what Yugi wanted more than anything. "Kiss me again.." Yugi whispered.

Yami nodded and was about to kiss Yugi again but suddenly a sound from Yugi's pants began.

Yugi blushed, "oh." He picked up his phone and took it. "It's Yugi."

_"WHERE ARE YOU YUG! IT'S ALMOST TIME FOR US TO LEAVE!" _Joey exclaimed.

Yugi's eyes widened, "w-what!?"

_"Come now! Fast!"_

Yugi nodded, forgetting Joey couldn't see him nod, "y-yeah!" He turned off the phone, "Yami fast! Use some magic to get us to the airport! Now!" He exclaimed.

Yami blinked, "w-wha--"

"NOW!"

"O-Ok." Yami said.

--

"There you are and where have yo-- Yami!" Joey exclaimed, he blinked, looking from Yami to Yugi and back. "You made him remember!?" Happiness was showing in his eyes, even Seto behind him was smiling. SMILING!

"Yeah." Yami smiled, holding Yugi's hand in his, closely not wanting to ever let go of Yugi again.

"I'm glad." Ryou said, he walked up to Yugi and hugged him, "congratulations"

"You too Ryou." Yugi said, "you deserve most of the congratulations," He hugged back with a smile, Ryou deserved more congratulation than he did.

"Why?" Ryou asked, pulling away meeting with Yugi's gentle smile.

"Because Bakua loves you Ryou." Yugi anwsered with such a gentlness such big love of friendship in his tone.

A blush spread out on Ryou's cheeks, "y-yeah."

Bakura came up behind Ryou, wrapped his arms around Ryou from behind and pulled the younger white haired closer to himself, "I see the pharaoh's runt remember." He smirked.

"Shut up tomb-robber." Yami growled, laying a arm over Yugi's shoulder, pulling Yugi closer.

"Don't tell me to shut up!" Bakura hissed.

Yami smirked, "I thought you said your heart didn't wis--"

"Yami hush or I won't kiss you for a month." Yugi warned.

"Hah! You havn't even been together for a hour and your little midget is alread--"

"You too Bakura." Ryou said, pulled himself out of Bakura's hug, "let's get ready to get back." He said, the others agreed and the walked to their plane. Not noticing two egyptians looking at them hidden behind a wall.

"You think we just should had told them that your sister could get them back?"

"Naarrh, and beside Yugi and Ryou didn't remember pharaoh or tomb-robber, so we couldn't have told them."

"We could had told their friends or we could ask Yami and Bakura if they wished to get Yugi and Ryou's memories back, they just had to ask your sister."

"That wouldn't be funny."

"Your right, it was much more fun to see the idiot pharaoh and stupid tomb-robber trying to get their little lovers to remember them for whole five days."

"I agree, it was fun."

"Let's go my pretty-hikari, we have some bussiness to attend to."

"When did you start using such big words?"

"Since your sister said I had to talk more like people do today.."

"Oh.."

--

It had been two weeks since they got home from Egypt, Yugi had told his grandpa everything about Yami and the five days. First his grandpa had just looked at Yugi while he explained everything, but when Yugi was finished he couldn't help but tell Yugi that he already knew what Yami did to him, of course Yugi slapped his grandpa's arm but not hard and said that he could had said it too him.

Yugi was sitting at his desk with homework all over it.

"Please aibou!"

"No Yami! I have to make this," Yugi looked over his shoulder, looking at Yami there laid on their bed, yeah their bed. Grandpa had byed a dobble bed for them to share.

"How can you be this cruel?"

Yugi decided to ignore Yami's question, "you should start making homework to you know." He said, turning back to his homework.

"But it's boring!" Yami whined, sat up and walked over to Yugi. Wrapping his arms around Yugi's resting his hands on Yugi's chest and leaning down pressing weight on Yugi. "I hate homework.." He muttered, his chin on Yugi's head, looking down at Yugi's math book.

"Well you have to go to school Yami, there is no other way around it. No school, no job, no job, no money and then no sex, kissing, touching or even looking." Yugi said.

Crimson eyes widened, "NO!"

"Yes."

"NO!"

Yugi rolled his eyes and started to concentrate on his homework. He heard more whines from Yami, and then suddenlt felt lips on his neck. "Y-Yami stop! I have to make homework and you too!"

Yami smirked, "I want to do this more.. It's fun."

"Well if you do your homework fast you will have more fun!" Yugi said, looking over his shoulder meeting with crimson eyes.

"You promise?"

Yugi nodded, "yeah I promise, now give me a kiss and start doing your homework." He didn't have to tell Yami to kiss him two times, it was only a second after he finished what he was saying before Yami kissed him full on the lips with a smirk. Yugi rolled his eyes, turned around his the chair and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, before he would moan or gaps so Yami could force his tongue and you know what would happen then, Yugi pulled back. "Homework now, fun later my pharaoh." Yugi whispered.

Yami nodded, "aye aye my angel."

--

The next day, Yugi and Ryou was walking side by side, watching their boyfriends growling, hissing and hitting each other.

Ryou rolled his eyes before he looked at Yugi, "are you happy?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm glad I forgave Yami." Yugi said smiling at Ryou.

"I'm glad I remember again, and I'm so happy.. Bakura really loves me." Ryou sighed, "it's nice."

"So what have you been doing the last week?" Yugi asked.

"I had to force Bakura to do his homework, he wanted to do other stuff with me, but I told him I wasn't ready for making love yet, touching, kissing and close things to sex is ok, but not sex yet." Ryou said with a smile.

Yugi nodded, "I have been doing the same thing, I told Yami we have to take it easy, so no love making for some time." He smiled, "it's so irritating when I'm trying to do-- OH MY GOD!" Yugi exclaimed.

Ryou blinked, "what?" He asked, looking confusing.

"LOOK!" Yugi pointed at a window to a empty class.

Ryou looked in and blushed, it was Seto and Joey kissing almost without clothes on. "O-oh my g-god!" He looked away.

Yugi also looked away, "let's find our yami's." He suggested, blushing like crazy.

"Y-yeah let's do." He said.

Together they ran towards their's yami's who now was sitting on each side of a table. "Why are you blushing?" Yami asked Yugi.

"W-we just s-saw Joey and K-Kaiba kissing.." Yugi pressed his face into Yami's chest, trying to hide his blush.

"H-half naked." Ryou whispered.

Yami and Bakura smirked, "oh." They said sarcastic, they had known about Joey and Seto's feeling for a long, long time. It wasn't because Yugi and Ryou didn't know about Seto and Joey's feelings because they did! It was more because they just had seen Joey and Seto half naked kissing each.

--

Yami was laying on the roof over their bedroom, looking at the sky filled with stars, with Yugi laying on him, the older had his arms safely around Yugi and was stroking Yugi's back gently while Yugi was softly stroking Yami's arm. Both were smiliing.

"Yami?"

"Mmm?" Yami sat a little up, pressing weight in his elbows to hold him up, he looked at Yugi who laid on him with his head on Yami's chest.

Yugi looked up, his chin to Yami's chest, "promise me to never leave me ever again?"

A smile spread out on Yami's lips, "I promise." He laid back down, "for all eternity right?"

"Yeah.." Yugi yawned, "for all.. E-eternity...." He closed his eyes and dream-land took him into the sweetest dreams of all.

Yami smiled, he softly began to stroke Yugi's back. "Thank you Ra," he said.

**_Your welcome young pharaoh...._**

The End  
_常に、私はあなたを愛し  
Always, I love you _


End file.
